Kingdom Hearts Unchained X: Oliver & Company World
by LeafsStories
Summary: *HEAVY SPOILERS* for the movie Oliver and Company! Drayden Blaze is from the American Dragon; Jake Long world. And he is a new keyblade wielder. When him and his brother are given a new mentor and world to protect, Drayden will come to see how much power his new weapon is. All in the world of Oliver & Company! This is a collab with Fanfiction user: Sora Pendragon
1. Chapter 1: Drayden Blaze

_A Chirithy pops out from thin air,_  
 _"Hiya!" I'm Chirithy!" They wave. They pull something out of their pouch, "This is a free book I'm supposed to hand to everyone I meet. It's a collaboration of some writers" They begin looking at the book carefully, "It says... It's by LeafsStories and Sora Pendragon" They look back up at you, and hand it to you, "Well, I hope you enjoy the story! Take care!" They flip backwards, disappearing into a ball of smoke._

In the town of Daybreak...

 _Sat the new keyblade wielder, Drayden Blaze. A thirteen-year-old boy, and his nine-year-old brother, Henry._

"Flipendo!" Henry casted. He flicked his wand towards his brother Drayden.  
"Huh!" Drayden quickly deflected the spell with his keyblade!  
"Nice, Drayden!" Henry applauded. Drayden turned towards his companion, Sora. His pet Chocolate Labrador/Border Collie Mix,  
"What'd Ya think, boy?" he asked.  
"You've already seemed to be quite the expert with that new blade, Drayden!" said Sora.  
"Ha! With this, combined with my powers, we'll be the best team in no time!" Drayden boasted, "I'll just need to learn some new spells, and I'll be unstoppable!"  
"But... spells are my thing..." Henry pouted.  
"Aw don't worry, you'll be a powerful wizard eventually. I just know it!"  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so," Drayden smiled. Henry began to laugh, as well.  
"Um... Drayden," Sora began. Drayden turned his attention to him, "Have you've gotten any idea what we're really supposed to be doing? There doesn't seem to be a threat whatsoever around here."  
"Oh, we're not here to hunt down heartless. We're here to meet our Foreteller, Ava," Drayden explained.  
"So, where is she?"  
"She should be here soon..."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared.  
"Master Ava!" Henry called. A slim figure, wearing a robe and a fox mask, stepped through the portal.  
"Greetings, Henry, Drayden," she looked down at Sora and smiled, "Sora."  
"Greetings, Master Ava," the three of them said. Ava looked at Drayden,  
"Drayden, you have been wandering through this town for a full week now," she began, "Yet your keyblade training seems to be going slow, as you have not even acquired your own Chirithy."  
"Well, I don't know why! I've collected so much lux already!"  
"Yeah," Henry agreed, "I know cause I helped"  
"But have you been using your _keyblade_ to fight the heartless?" Ava asked.  
"Well..." Drayden rubbed his shoe, "Not exactly, but I have!" Ava looked down,  
"Drayden, I told you not to use your powers. I instructed you to try using only your keyblade. I know it's hard not to go with your familiar fighting style, but you mustn't always rely on your powers. You need to be sure to know how to fight with your new weapon."  
"Yes, Ava," Drayden lowered his head. Ava walked up and raised his chin,  
"Do not feel bad, I have a new plan for you," she said.  
"What?"  
"It is unwise to just leave you roaming about alone, despite your companions, I would feel much better... if you had your own mentor."  
"A mentor? That's a thing?" Asked Drayden.  
"Yes, and I know just the person for the job."  
"Bark bark!" yipped the small pup, it dashed towards the Shadows.  
"Let's do this!" Yelled a young boy behind the pup, "Han!" Han flipped up onto the boys head,  
"Wind Barrage!" He swung his keyblade, sending out multiple bursts of wind! The shadows were overwhelmed and were defeated. "Nice job," Said the wielder. Han jumped down from his owner's head. Behind the boy, a large shape began to form.  
"Grr..." Han growled.  
"Huh?" The boy turned, 'Giga Shadow!' The large shadow swung at him, luckily he was able to block most of the damage.  
"Bark bark!"  
"I agree, biggest we've seen" The boy lunged forward and jabbed at the shadow. In a quick cycle of swings, the monster lay defeated. Lux poured out from the remains of the shadow.  
"Yip yip!" Han barked. The boy looked down at him, smiling,  
"Think that'll do?" He picked up the lux, "C'mon, I say we need more-"

A bright light appeared, blinding the two. It was a portal! "Who... Master Ava?" She stepped through, "Greetings Leaf," Ava said.  
Ava snapped her fingers, and Drayden appeared, he wore a red sleeveless hoodie, over a blue T-shirt, black jeans, and black, and white sneakers, his hair was blond, with cyan eyes, and Caucasian. Henry was with him had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a gray t-shirt, under a navy blue overcoat, blue jeans, and a pair of black and blue sneakers. The Dog was a Jack-Russel/Saluki Mix, with a crown pendant around his neck.  
"Leaf, I'd like you to meet Drayden Blazes, his brother Henry Blaze, and their dog, Sora," Ava said. " Drayden is a new wielder, and we feel he could benefit from learning from a more seasoned wielder, though he does possess unique abilities, he doesn't know how to wield a Keyblade properly." She explained. "The Foretellers, and I have chosen you to teach him if you'll accept?"  
"M-Me?" stammered Leaf, "Why? Ava I-I can't mentor someone. There must be someone more suitable" Ava laughed,  
"Do not think so bad about yourself. You are a very capable wielder. Drayden here can handle himself in fights already, all he needs you to do is show him the power of the keyblade."  
"Isn't that Chirithy's job?"  
"I'm afraid this one' Chirithy is a bit late, I'm sure they'll come eventually" Ava turns towards Drayden, "Maybe once Drayden here assumes his role as protector of his own world."  
"When will that happen?" Asked Drayden.  
"As soon as Leaf here accepts my offer. I assume you agree, yes, Leaf?" Leaf looked at the three. _**Only one of them is a wielder, why are the other two here? And why do I get an odd feeling from all of them?**_ Leaf looked back at Ava and sighed,  
"Alright, Ava, where we starting?"


	2. Chapter 2: New Forms

"Pleased to meet you Leaf, as Our foxy Foreteller said, I'm Drayden." He said, holding out his hand to shake. "So Leaf, I want to know what are your veiws on Dragons?" He asked. Leaf shook Drayden's hand,  
"Good to meet you too- Erm, Dragons?" Leaf asked, "They're cool I guess?"  
"That all you think of them?"  
"I mean, they're big, scaley, and breath fire... most of them anyway. Why do you ask?" Drayden gives Henry a curious look,  
"No reason" he says.  
"Boys, there will be time to talk later" interrupted Ava, "For now, let's focus on the world you will be visiting. We just lost the protector of this one,"  
"Really? What happened?" Leaf asked.  
"Simple accident in a fight with some heartless. We mourn this loss" Ava turns toward Drayden,  
"Drayden, you and your brother grew up in a world of a similar environment, til it was lost in the darkness as well. The five and I have decided that we would allow you to become its new protectorate. And Leaf will now show you the way" Ava equips her keyblade, and cast open a new portal gate, "Go on you four" she says. Drayden and Henry nodded, and they went through the gate, including Sora.  
"Leaf" Ava stopped him.  
"Yes Ava?" He replied.  
"I'm afraid that while although the last protector of this world was there for a very long time, they did not ever speak of finding the light"  
"So you want me to find them?" Leaf asked. Ava nodded,  
"Yes. But do not leave until Drayden has completed his training, understand?" Leaf gave a nod,  
"Of course, Master Ava" She gave a soft smile,  
"Then off with you, take good care"  
"Alright, goodbye for now" Leaf waved. Him and Han stepped into the portal and were surrounded in a bright light.

"Wow, a world all my own, and I'm still a rookie." Drayden said, not noticing his physical change. "I want to get more experience before I settle into a world." He said. "Why would they spring a world on me so suddenly when I'm so low in My Keyblade Training?" Drayden asked, "And why do I feel the need to drink out of toi- whoa-oof!" He said tripping. " What happened?" He asked.  
"Whoa, I'm a puppy cool!" Henry said in excitement. " He was a Golden Husky Mix, same as his brother.  
"Drayden, can't you, you know...?" Henry asked.  
"Oh yeah, forgot." Drayden said. " DRAGON UP!" He shouted, embers sparked at his paws but nothing further happened. "Okay, no If can't assume my true form, then the answer is No, this world isn't for me." Drayden said. The three turn to see Leaf stepped out of the portal, he had a new form as well.  
"What?" Leaf asked, seeing them staring at him. He looked down at himself, "Ah!" He jumped up, "I'm a... a cat?" He was now a cat with short, black hair, with emerald eyes, "What's happened to us?" He asked. Chirithy appeared by Leaf's side.  
"Hehe, like my new charm? It's fit to adjust your all's shape to fit in the world" they giggled.  
"But... why animals? This looks like a human city" Drayden asked.  
"Um... well, I dont have full control over it just yet so... Maybe this is just a side effect I couldn't control?"  
"Can you change us back?" Asked Henry.  
"I could try, but that's going to take awhile"  
"Is your stupid "charm" the reason I can't use my powers?" Drayden barked.  
"That... could also be true"  
"Powers?" Leaf asked. Drayden looked at Leaf,  
"Yes um-"  
"Wait, where's Han?" Leaf said interruptingly, "Han!  
"Bark" said a tiny voice. All of them looked around, "yip yip!" Leaf began scratching his ear,  
"I think I have a flea" he took a look at his claw, "Wah-"  
"Ruff" It was Han!  
"He's a flea!" Gasped Sora.  
"But why?" Leaf looked at Chirithy, they shrugged,  
"Not in control of it"  
"So why am I normal?" Sora asked.  
"I think because you are already an animal, Han is only a spirit, he's only what Leaf here makes him to be, however, it seems this charm overwrites that magic as well"  
"Okay, Chirithy tell the Foreteller's, that after we finish up here, I'd like a refund on the world I protect, I refuse to live in a world where my powers are neutralized." Drayden said. " I'm not me without my real powers." He finished.  
"Now hold on there Drayden," Sora interrupted, "Chirithy said they would be able to get the charm under control eventually, maybe once they were able to remove the effects, you'll have your powers back?" He looked at Chirithy.  
"Assuming the charm is the thing affecting your powers, yes" Chirithy nodded, "Just give me some time, I still feel some sort of energy from you, I believe you still have you're powers"

"Anyone gonna tell me what 'powers' we're talking about?" Leaf asked. They all looked at him.  
"Depends, Leaf how open minded are you?" Drayden asked. "Also, Chirithy could you tell them I'm not ready to have my own world to protect just yet?" Drayden asked, "I'm still a rookie, and I want more experience before I get my own world to protect."  
"You know he is right, Squeaky toy" Sora added, "What was Ava thinking just giving the kid his own world within a second of joining the Pack?" He asked.  
"Well according to Ava, you have been in the Union for a week. And there have been younger protectors. Plus, you won't be alone until Leaf leaves you alone, and I'm sure he'll teach you the upmost ways of protecting the world. Right Leaf?" Chirithy asked.  
"Yeah I- Uh- think that you'll be fine" Leaf said, "Still, I understand Drayden's side, they shouldn't even have kids as young as him fighting anyways  
"Leaf..."  
"We'll let's just get going on my training alright?" Drayden said.  
"Alright but... Chirithy, how do I use my keyblade?" Asked Leaf.  
"Just um... use your claws?" Leaf looked down, he flexed his claws,  
"Ah! It feels just like holding one... I think?" Leaf crouched, and then jumped up in the air, "Fira!"  
He swung, a small fire blasted out from his paws. He landed easily, "That was easy to understand, you try Drayden" Drayden got down, in a crouch. He did a lunge forward,  
"Like that?" He said, giving a smile.  
"Sure... I think?" Leaf said.  
"And not a moment to soon." Henry said. As a group of Heartless started to rise from the ground.

"Hey freaks, Bite this!" Drayden pounced on one, and sank his teeth into it's throat. " Henry behind you!" Henry grabbed, a Heartless' Claw, and flipped it, then clawed it's face, making it vanish.  
"Let's do this!" Leaf lunged at one and grabbed onto its face. With a swift strike, he clawed the heartless. It stumbled back, the shadow began to attack,  
"Careful!" Sora dived in between and raised his shield, Sora parried and bashed the shadow, defeating it.  
"Thanks" Leaf said. Sora nodded, and the two ran after the remaining heartless. The team quickly wiped out the other heartless.  
"Phew" sighed Henry, "Looks like we got them all"  
"Indeed it has" Sora added on.  
"I'll admit, I feel a bit faster as a cat than I do as a human" Leaf began, "But, I prefer having aposable thumbs as well"  
"At least my new form has some strength to it" Drayden crouched, wagging his tail playfully. He stopped and turned to Leaf, "So um... what's our first step uh... teacher?"  
"Oh uh," Leaf said, "First... I suppose we will need a place to rest our heads, we can use it as the training grounds too!"  
"True... alright, let's go guys!" said Drayden. The four of them began to climb up the building's side. Eventually reaching the roof.  
"So what would be be the ideal place for a home of four animals?" Henry asked.  
"Someplace without humans, we don't want any trouble with them" stated Leaf.  
"Wow" Drayden gasped, "This place is so big..."  
"Yeah... it's just like home..." Henry added. The view uptop showed that they were in a large city. The sound of cars, dogs barking, and construction vehicles filled the air.  
"You all grew up in the city eh?" Leaf asked.  
"That's us."

Suddenly a stray Heartless pounced on Henry pinning him. "Get the Hades off my little brother, you cockroach!" Drayden shouted in anger, then he felt it. " DRAGON UP!" This time it, Drayden's body morphed into a large shape. _**Dragon!**_ Leaf said in his head. Drayden loomed over the Heartless. ***FWOOSH*** Drayden shot a fire blast clean through the Heartless making it squeal in pain, then vanish. "Henry you alright?" Drayden asked, as He morphed back.  
"Yeah, but Drayden, you morphed." He said.  
"You're... I did!" Drayden said hugging him, "Haha! I guess seeing you in trouble really kicked in"  
"What... what was that?!" Leaf exclaimed.  
"Huh?" Said Drayden, "Oh... right... I'm part dragon! Yay! Hehe..." he laughed nervously.  
"Part dragon? How is that possible? You looked perfectly human before, can you do it again?"  
"I can try..." Drayden took a deep breath, "Hnngh!" Drayden opened his eyes, nothing. "I... I can't do it... not in this form..."  
"But you just did"  
"Yeah but, that's because I was scared for Henry's life. I think it just really forced it...!" *Cough!* A little shrew of fire spat out from Drayden's breath, "Oh! I... I can still breath fire... sorta!" He gave another wheeze, the fire stayed little but it was visible.  
"Nice, you're body is adjusting Drayden!" Sora cheered.  
"Y-You really think so?" Drayden asked.  
"It would appear so" Sora confirmed.  
"So... is Henry part dragon too? Is Sora a Dragon?!" Leaf asked.  
"Actually, I'm a wizard." Henry said. " I get it from Mom." He explained. " Drayden of course gets his power from Dad." Henry went on. Henry began sniffing the air,  
"Hot dogs!" He yelled, "Who's hungry?" He began running off. Sora chased after him.  
"Wait!" Leaf called, but it was too late, the others were already taking off after the hotdogs.

"So what do we do Drayden?" Henry asked, "We can't just steal them"  
"Well, anybody got any munny?" Drayden asked. Everyone shook their heads.  
"Well I'm hungry... besides, they can't blame a dog!" Henry stared at the hotdog stand. There was a fat cook attending to the food, serving a customer, "I'm making my move, I'll get us as much as I can" he ran off,  
"Drayden! Wait!" Sora called. Drayden had almost reached the hotdog stand.  
"BARK BARK!"  
 _"Meow!"_ Drayden stopped as an orange blur darted in front of him, crawling up into the hotdog man.  
"Ah! What the-?! Hey! Get outta my-" The man stumbled around, trying to catch whatever had crawled up his shirt. Drayden didn't know what was happening but quickly ran to grab a hotdog length, hanging off the cart. 'Gotcha' he said. That was when something hit him in the side. He tumbled over, "Ooof!" he gasped. Drayden got up and shook his head. He looked up to see a dog with brown and white fur, wearing a red scarf.  
"Sorry pal, but these hotdogs are mine" He took off running down the street.  
"Hey!" Drayden ran after him.  
"Where is he going?" Henry asked.  
"I don't know, c'mon, we got to go after him!" Sora said. The two went after Drayden.  
"Get back here!" Drayden called out to the dog.  
"Gotta catch me first pal" The dog jumped down into a construction site. He began hopping along the steel bars and large tubes being lifted up. Drayden had ease following his movement. Drayden was now chasing him on the rooftop of a house.

Suddenly, heartless appeared out of nowhere, forcing Drayden to come to a halt, but he couldn't stop himself from running into their attack.  
"Aha!" Drayden screamed, he flew off the rooftop. He landed hard on the stone ground.  
"Drayden!" Henry ran over to his side, "Are you okay?!" He nudged his side.  
"Ugh... it hurts..." Drayden groaned.  
"Oh no! What are we going to do?!" Henry cried.  
"Calm down Henry, he's fine. Just a bit of a bruise" Sora explained, "C'mon, get up, you" Drayden slowly got up,  
"No foolin you, huh?" Drayden laughed.  
"Drayden! You had me scared!" He rammed Drayden's side.  
"Ow ow! Sorry sorry!" Drayden said, "I am in a bit of a pain" He took a step forward, "Gah!" he flinched.  
"We gotta find you a hospital" Sora said.  
"I think a vet actually!" Henry corrected.  
"No we don't" They all turned to see Leaf jump down. He walked over to Drayden, "You need to be more careful. There are heartless, and other dangers everywhere, there is no need to go risking your life to get some hotdogs!" He scolded. Drayden's ears drooped,  
"Sorry, sir" he said quietly. He looked down at his feet. Leaf rolled his eyes,  
"Just be more careful next time," he said, "Cura!" He roared. Drayden began to feel a lot better.  
"Um... thanks" he said. Leaf smiled,  
"Alright, now let's go. It's getting late and we need to find a a place for the night, and for the rest of our visit" he said. The others nodded, and they all began walking.


	3. Chapter 3: Dober Brothers

"Wait" Sora said, he began sniffing the air, "Someone is here" They all turned, immediately spotting the orange tabby kitten. "You were the one that crawled up the hotdog vendors clothes" The kitten slowly stepped forward, ears down,  
"Hello," he said, 'I-I was wanting to get some hotdogs too... but that dog attacked me instead"  
"Attacked you?" Henry asked. The cat nodded,  
"He said we'd work together, and then out of nowhere started chasing me"  
"Sounds like you got tricked" Sora said, "This dog seems to be in the way of being devious"  
"Then we got to find him!" Drayden suddenly bursted, "First he stole from me, and now I hear he's attacking innocent cats? We got to do something!"  
"Drayden, it's too late to go on search for some hotdogs. We are going to stay on the current task" Leaf said, "We'll search for him in the morning"  
"But I can still smell him! If we move quickly, we can probably catch up-"  
"No" Interrupted Leaf, "We'll help later, I promise" Drayden gave an annoyed grunt and began walking off,  
"Fine" he said.  
"Sorry Leaf," Henry said, "Drayden is just one of those people who can't stand the sight of others being hurt"  
"I understand that, but he needs to not be so reckless. Until further notice, he is still in charge of protecting this world" Drayden started walking past the kitten,  
"Hey, wanna tag along?" he asked. The kits ears perked up,  
"Y-yeah! My name's Oliver!"  
"Drayden, Drayden Blaze" The two began walking.  
"The group searches around the city, looking for any means of shelter.

Eventually, they came upon what seemed to be a dark and quiet building. It was near the outskirts of the city. It had already taken the group a good amount of time to finally discover this place. The group stared up at the abandoned apartment building.  
"How are we going to get in? The doors are blocked off" Henry said. Leaf looked around, there was a broken window with a well sized hole in it. Leaf began jumping up onto the lower window ledges. He quickly jumped up in quick successions, reaching the broken window. He turned towards the others,  
"C'mon" He called. The others all quickly followed and made it up. The room was dark, being only illuminated by the sunlight outside. Which was now was becoming darker due to to it being practically night. Drayden could make out a bathroom near the room's door and a bed, as well as an old couch. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs hung to the ceiling. Oddly, it was warm. A lone kitchen sat in the corner, opposite of the bathroom. All appliances had been kept.  
"This seems... cozy?" Sora began, "What do you think?" He asked Leaf.  
"I think... it'll have to do" He said, "It's getting late, everyone okay with it?" Everyone nodded.  
"Bark bark!" Han yipped.

Drayden suddenly began smelling something, he raised his nose into the air and began sniffing. It smelled like... something familiar... something with hair... and it was incredibly dirty... but there was something else, something like raw meat, _hotdogs!_ Drayden jerked his head,  
"He's here!" Drayden yelled. Everyone stopped and turned towards him, "That dog! He's nearby! I got to go find him!" Drayden looked out the window, he saw a white figure moving down in the street, toward what looked to be a small dock. "I see him! And he's got the hotdogs! Leaf, please we got to go get him! He's right there!" Oliver jumped,  
"Yeah! Can we?" he asked. He looked at Leaf.  
"Guys, c'mon he's just a dog trying to survive, we-"  
"Well I'm hungry" Sora said.  
"Yeah, me too!" Henry added, "I think everyone is" Leaf gave a sigh,  
"Fine, let's go"  
"Yay!" Everyone cheered. Leaf smiled at everyone's enthusiasm.

"Let's go, but we're going to need a plan. I don't intend on hurting anyone"  
"Yeah yeah, we'll think of something along the way, let's go!" Drayden jumped down out the window. The others followed quickly. Oliver was the last, before Leaf.  
"You going too?" Leaf asked him.  
"Of course I am! I want hotdogs too!"  
"Alright then, let's go" Leaf nodded.  
The group makes their way to a small dock in a secluded area from the noise of the city. They looked around to find a small boat, lit up on the inside.  
"He's in that boat, I know he is!" Drayden said, "Alright, here's the plan; Whenever I give the signal, we all go in and attack"  
"W-what signal?" Oliver said.  
"My bark of course!" Oliver nodded slowly in acknowledgement.  
"Hang on now" Leaf said. He stood next to Oliver, "I think Oliver here is a bit too young for any fights. I don't want him to get hurt"  
"Hey! I can take on a dog!" Oliver protested. Leaf thought for a moment and smiled,  
"Alright then, stick close to me though alright?"  
"Ready?" Drayden asked. He snuck closer on top of the boat, Leaf joined him,  
"Why are we doing this again?" He asked.  
"Because, he stole that man's hotdogs"  
"But... you were going to as well" Drayden looked down at his feet,  
"Well... I didn't though, so I can't be guilty" Leaf shook his head. They looked down into the top.

Leaf and Drayden looked down below, spotting the familiar dog chatting with a small group of other dogs.  
"He has some friends" Drayden warned. They listened closely to their conversation.  
"Don't worry about it guys, I got ourselves some dinner for tonight!" The dog threw the string of hotdogs down on the floor, the group began eating quickly.  
"Say thanks Dodger!" said a small chihuahua dog, "These are delicious!"  
"Yeah, you got another good catch. Was it easy?" Asked an afghan hound.  
"Easy?" Dodger raised an eyebrow, "Far from it, there was this... _ferocious_ dog. He wanted the hotdogs too, and after I had so slickly taken them; he began attacking me. But I was able to get him off my trail. He was completely unable to keep up, so I managed to get away"  
"Who was it?"  
"Just some goofy dog with a red coat"  
"Red coat?" Asked the hound.  
Drayden looked up,  
"So... he wasn't stealing just for himself... but for his friends?"  
"Seems so" Leaf agreed.  
"Sounds like something you would do Drayden?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah... yeah, I would... Leaf, let's g-" the floor collapsed beneath them, and they all fell in. The dogs below them also started yelling in surprise as everyone ran around frantically. Leaf quickly looked around and saw Oliver almost being trampled beneath the others, he quickly ran over and picked him up by the scruff and ran carried him out of the carnage.  
"Enough!" Yelled a female voice. Everyone stopped, and looked at the afghan hound who had dark brown fur, "Dodger, we got ourselves some uninvited guest" she said. Dodger came up by her side,

"So we do, what do we do about them gang?" He asked. The unfamiliar dogs turned towards Drayden and them, with looks of aggression.  
"Whoa guys, we don't want any trouble." Drayden said, "We only came after him to get a fair cut of the Hot Dogs, that we helped him get" He explained. "But I get it he tricked us for the sake of making sure you guys don't go hungry, I know what that's like, I probably would've done it for my brothers if I was in his place." He explained. The hound looked at Dodger,  
"This the dog?" She asked.  
"Yeah, it is" Dodger said.  
"What's your name?" she asked Drayden.  
"D-Drayden... Drayden Blaze" Drayden answered, crouching down in a respectful  
manner.  
"Sit up" He did as asked, "My, you've got quite the group here... two cats, and three dogs. _Quite_ the interesting group"  
"We just want the hotdogs" Oliver blurted out.  
"Say Rita," Dodger began, "I remember that cat being there too"  
"So you've picked a quarrel with a whole group huh?" Rita said.  
"I say let's just shred them up, and eat the cats" the little chihuahua said, baring his teeth in smile at Leaf. Leaf ignored him.  
"Settle down Tito, no one is shredding anyone today"  
"Yes, I'd rather not have to fight if not necessary" said a grey bulldog.  
"So what'd do we do?" Asked an older great dane.  
Suddenly, something opened the door to the room. It smelled incredibly bad, it was a man. He was wearing a green long coat over a red sweater.  
"Oh this is it pups" he said, he walked in, holding a box of dog treats, "Sykes's payment is due today and we gotta hurry!" Dodger and his friend ignored him as they jumped onto him, tearing at the box. "Hey! Cut that out!" He said laughing. They were now licking him and glad he was home.

*BEEP* *BEEP* They all stopped.  
"Oh no!" The guy said in a panicked voice, "He's here! C'mon, let's see what you all got!" He began rummaging through a small chest of what looked to be junk. He picked up and opened a ripped wallet. Pictures fell out, "It's worthless! All of it" He said, depressed. "How are we to ever going to pay Sykes off with... with _this?!_ "  
Dodger turned towards Leaf's group,  
"You all need to hide! Now!" He told them, "Go over there" He pointed his head over at a pile of boxes. Leaf nodded,  
"Let's go" he told the others. They all followed him to cover. Immediately after, the door was forced open by two large dobermans. One wearing a blue collar, the other wearing a red collar.  
"Oh h-hey... nice doggies-" The man said, he slowly shuffled around the two dogs and went outside.  
The two dobermans turned their attention to Dodger's group. They began to chuckle to themselves, "You guys...miss us?" They asked. They began walking around, sniffing a dogs always do.  
"You know Rita, I don't know why you would wanna hang out in a dump like this; When you could be living uptown with a class act, like myself" He leaned over to her.  
"Isn't it rather dangerous for one to use their entire vocabulary, in a single sentence?" The bulldog interrupted. Him and Tito started giggling.  
"Hey you got somethin to say, fat boy?" The doberman threatened.  
"W-w-well I-I..."  
"Hey c'mon man! You don't scare me!" Tito challenged, jumping up and down. The older dane had to hold Titos tail to stop him. The doberman laughed,  
"Go ahead, let 'im go"  
"Back off, Pal!" Drake said jumping out from behind the boxes. "Bullying other Dogs who are less fortunate than you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, How low you do losers go, You just a couple of schoolyard bullies?" Henry added. The two doberman whipped around to the two golden retrievers. Though the two were more husky, the doberman certainly were bigger and most likely stronger. The four stared each other down. Oliver then peaked his head out to look. The red collar doberman saw him,  
"Cat!" He called. The two began to dive at the kit. But Henry and Drayden blocked their path. The doberman snarled at them,  
"Out of the way, pups" The one in the blue collar growled, "Who are you anyways?"  
"None of your business" Drayden spat, "Unless you don't leave _right_ now" In an instance, the doberman were on top of the two. Drayden was powerless against the strength of his attacker. He could feel teeth sink into his scruff.  
"Gah!" He cried.  
"Incendio!" Henry casted. The doberman both backed off away as the ground caught fire. The small flame disappeared quickly. The doberman, including Dodgers group all looked in shock.  
"What... are you..." Asked the doberman. Drayden got up, gasping for air.  
"Don't... mess with us" he said. The doberman looked in horror. They shook their heads,  
"Fine, but this isn't the last you've seen of us" they said. They began walking out the door, the doberman with the red collar looked at Dodger,  
"You don't think your friends have scared us, Dodger. They're nothing but freaks!"

*BEEP* *BEEP*  
The doberman began in a sprint outside. Leaving the group alone.  
Drayden and Henry were sitting, gasping for air.  
"Thanks bro" Drayden said, "I thought I was able to take them... but... I don't know, I just... I didn't have my strength-"  
"Because you're just a pup" Sora explained, "You exceedingly strong in your, 'normal' form, but you're just a pup in this world"  
"Ugh, another reason why I hate-"  
"What was that?!" asked the great dane. The three turned towards the other group of dogs,  
"Err..."  
"You- were breathing fire?!" Rita exclaimed.  
"What... are you?" Tito asked.  
"Wait... I've heard of something like this..." Dodger began squinting his eyes at Henry, "You're one of those far off, land dogs right? Yeah, from like, Chin _e_ or something, right?"  
"Well that's not-" Henry began,  
"Yes, that is right! We're from a different region, where all dogs breathe fire!" Sora lied, "We're here on a visit"

"Sora" Drayden whispered, "What are you talking about?"  
"Drayden, Henry, remember, we're not allowed to let others know we're from a different worlds"  
"He's right" Henry agreed, "We gotta blend in somehow"  
"Right, okay" Drayden nodded. Tito walked over and sniffed Henry,  
"Wow, dogs that can breathe fire? I never knew!" He sniffed Drayden, "You all do smell a bit funny" Drayden gave a slight growl.  
"Yeah... I don't know if I believe that" Rita said as she raised an eyebrow. The door opened up, the man with the green coat came walking in. He looked very upset and terrified. He was also soaking wet.  
"Three days..." he sighed. He took off his coat and sat down in the only chair in the room.  
"How are we ever going to get the money?" Dodger and his friends began moving and rearranging his position to a more, relaxed, comfortable one. Putting his feet on a foot rest, giving him a blanket, and even giving him a dog treat. All while he rambled on what they're going to do. "That maniac... we can't..." he ate the dog treat. Then realized what the dogs were doing, he looked around at them. Then he smiled, "Thanks guys" The great dane began licking him excitedly. He began laughing, "Hee hee heee! That reminds me, I saw the burnt on those dogs... how did that happen?" Dodger nudged Henry over. The man looked at him, "Haha, you did that did you? Hee hee, that's good. What's your name?"  
"Henry" he said, although it was a bark for the man.

"Huh, I think I'll call you, Blue. I'm Fagin" He looked down and noticed Olive, "Ah a kitty!" he picked him up and began petting him, "Never had a cat in the gang before," Then he noticed Leaf, "Never mind two! Well, we can use all the help we can get" He put Oliver down on his lap and began stretching. "Well, time for bed" Fagin said, "We got a big day tomorrow" The great dane pushed a book into his hand, "Ah, no" the dog gave a pouty face, "Alright, fine, who's ready for a story?"  
"Wow, usually I'm the one telling Henry stories." Drayden said as they settled down to listen. After Fagin read, most of the dogs and Oliver had fallen asleep. Leaf was lying on a box in the corner of the room. He looked around, Oliver was asleep in Fagin's lap. Drayden and Henry lied next to each other, beside Fagin. And Sora was asleep on the other side. _We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow._ Leaf said in his mind, _Tomorrow we'll have to start trying to find the light of the world. Make sure they're safe._ He contemplated on the plans for the next day, slowly drifting off to sleep. Soon he closed his eyes and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing Gold

The next morning, every one was in Fagin's Make shaft scooter.  
"Okay guys we got two days to do or, die." Fagin explained. With a little ingenuity, Sora managed to get Leaf, Drayden, Henry, and his own name to Fagin. "Dodger, you keep an eye on the new kid." He said, as Dodger messed up Oliver's fur. " Drayden you watch after your brother." (As well as that.). The group of animals hopped out as the scooter came to a stop on the side of the street, "And remember, Dead men do not buy dog food, so get out there, and fetch!" He said, as he took off.  
"Alright, Gang if we don't turn up some real cash for Mr. Sykes, we are doberman chow." Dodger explained.  
"You know, Leaf I think Dodger should be the Keyblade Wielder of this world, He clearly has the right qualities." Drayden whispered.  
"What? Dodger is a dog. There has never been such thing as a dog keyblade wielder. Not that I know anyway" said Leaf.  
"Ugh, come on. If we can turn into animals, then he could probably turn human-"  
"No" Drayden gave a grunt and looked away. "Drayden, every keyblade wielder is given a world to look over once they become one. If you weren't capable of protecting one, you wouldn't even be a wielder. You gotta understand, the worlds, everything we know is being greatly overwhelmed by the darkness. And we all have to work together to push it back. Don't worry, I won't leave you alone until you're capable of handling yourself. I promise" Drayden looked at Leaf, with a bit of understanding.  
"Yeah, and Drayden" Sora stepped in, "You won't be alone, Henry and I will always be by your side to help" Henry began barking,  
"Yeah! You can count on me bro!" He said. Drayden smiled,  
"Thanks Henry... Leaf"  
"Hm?"  
"What world do you protect?" Leaf's ears perked up,  
"Me? I... I don't have one"  
"What?" Drayden jumped, "Why don't you have one?!"  
"I don't know... they just never gave me one"  
"How could they not? You're clearly a qualified wielder, I mean, you're training me for crying out loud!"  
"So, what do you do then Leaf?" Sora asked.

"For the most part, I just wander around different worlds. Helping a lot of others protect their worlds"  
"So why haven't they given you one now?"  
"No telling, honestly think they don't ever pay much attention to me. Just as long as I'm collecting lux"  
"Well I don''t see how that's very fair!" Drayden yelled, "How come you don't get one, but the rest of us have to!"  
"Drayden, it's not any easier. I take up several worlds into my responsibility to protect"  
"But you get to see many things! I'll be stuck here forever probably..."  
"No, you won't. There will be many times when you're needed in different worlds. Once you join a party, you'll go on lots of adventures!"  
"And Drayden," Henry said, wagging his tail, "This place is like our home! Imagine what else this world looks like! We got plenty to explore here!"  
"Yeah... we'll see... So what do we do now? Anyone?" The group looked around, Dodger and the rest had disappeared.  
"I think they went to go find stuff for Fagin" Sora informed.  
"Right, looks like Oliver went with them. Let's go find whatever we can to help out" Leaf said. The others nodded in agreement and the four ran further into the city.

The group came upon a lone suburban area. It was quiet, the sound of the many cars honking and driving could still be heard in the distance. But there didn't seem to be much happening here. Drayden and Henry were sniffing around for something that could be worth giving to Fagin and the others. Suddenly, Henry looked up,  
"Over here!" He called. The others followed him as he walked over to a garbage bin.  
"Henry" Drayden said,  
"Wait, really, I can smell something!"  
"Yeah, your breath" Drayden laughed.  
"Shut up! Look-" Henry jumped up and reached in for something, when he pulled his head out, he had a gold necklace of some kind.  
"Wow, someone just _threw_ that a way?" Sora asked. Henry dropped it on the ground,  
"This must be worth something right?" Sora sniffed it a bit,  
"Not sure... don't even if know if that's real gold. I don't know if this would sell for any lux" He looked at Leaf, "I say we should-"  
"Watch out!" Drayden called. A Heartless, in the shape of a cat ran by and grabbed the necklace. It looked at the group, then sprinted off insanely faster than what most Heartless ever do!  
"After that cat!" Leaf yelled. The group chased off after the Heartless. It turned down a path on the sidewalk, the group stopped.  
"Where's it going?" Henry asked.  
"We have to cut it off! Sora, come with me. Drayden and Henry, you keep chasing after it, go!" Drayden and Henry continued after it. Leaf and Sora ran on a different path.  
"Come on! I can still see them!" Drayden called. Henry followed behind him. They were gaining speed on the Heartless. It looked back at them and kept running.  
"Drayden, there's more!" Henry warned. Drayden looked up, just in time to see some more monsters jumping down on top of him.  
"Whoa!" Drayden jumped back, barreling into Henry.  
"Oof!" They both said. They quickly recovered and stood up, ready to fight.  
Drayden, gave a fearsome bark,  
"Fire!" he spat fire out his mouth, hitting one of the Heartless. Henry leapt up,  
"Thundara!" lighting struck down, finishing off the Heartless. The two kept running, the had lost only little distance between them and the Heartless cat. More Heartless showed up,

"Outta my way!" Drayden lunged forward, he pinned down one of the Shadows and bit down; killing it. Another one tackled Drayden, throwing him back. "Gah!" He yelped. Henry looked around, seeing that more Heartless were just closing in on them. He looked to see the cat was getting even further, _**He's getting away!  
**_ "There's too many!" Henry said, "We can't keep up!" Drayden looked around as he saw the group of Violets and Shadows getting near. _**We've got no choice then.  
**_ "I'm calling for backup" Drayden said. He pulled out a totem stick, from his bag, with five animals carved into it, "I summon the power of the lion guard!" He shouted, tossing it into the air, as it shun bright, a lion (Kion), a honey badger cub (Bunga), a cattle egret (Ono), a hippo (Beshte), and a cheetah (Fuli) appeared. "Thanks for coming Kion" He said to the lion cub.  
"You can always count on us Drayden." The cub said.

"Great, 'cause we need your help big time against these guys" Henry said. Soon with the Lion Guards help, the Heartless started to vanish quicker. Drayden quickly powered his way through the monsters, "Ice!" Henry casted, flicking ice with his tail to freeze the Heartless, followed by Kion who roared a majority of them into oblivion, Bunga's quick and precise strikes smashed to strike them precisely, Ono made use of his keen eyesight, and flight to target, and strike, Beshte crushed more of them with his strength, and Fuli wrapped it up quickly. The Heartless had all been defeated! Drayden and Henry met up with Kion and the rest,  
"Thanks you guys!" Drayden said to them. Kion nodded,  
"Anytime, take care you two!" The rest all nodded, before shining brightly and disappearing back into the totem, which then to disappeared back into Drayden's bag.  
"Drayden" Henry called, "Come on!" he said running off after the Heartless.  
"Right!" The two began pursuing the thief again.

 _ **Leaf and Sora...  
**_  
Leaf and Sora were running down there own path to try and cut off the Heartless.  
"Come on, I can smell it heading this way" Sora called. Leaf followed behind, letting Sora lead. Out of nowhere, three Neoshadows spawned in front of them! One slashed at Sora, but he was quick enough to raise his shield and blocked the attack. Leaf flexed his claws, standing besides Sora,  
"Careful, these guys are no jokes" Leaf warned him.  
"Then let's get rid of them before they can do anything" Leaf nodded. He dashed forward, slashing at the Neoshadows. Sora leapt forward, bashing one . The Neoshadows reacted quickly, two clawing against Sora's shield. The other was swiping at Leaf, who was evasivly dodging every swing.  
"Ha!" Sora shoved back his attackers, "Here we go-" He dashed foward, bulldozing the Heartless with his shield.  
"Ah-" Leaf felt his skin get cut. He gave a hiss, before lunging onto the Neoshadow, "Bear Claw!" He raised he paw, and smashed down onto the Neoshadow's face. The Heartless disappeared. Leaf looked over to see Sora fighting one of the other monsters. He saw as the other was sneaking up from behind, "Sora!" He dashed forward.

Sora looked at Leaf, to see what he was doing. The Neoshadow took the distraction and clawed Sora, he fell back.  
"Urgh!" He groaned. Leaf jumped and kicked one of the Heartless away. He ran over to Sora,  
"You okay?" Sora got up,  
"Yeah, don't worry about me-!" He shoved past Leaf, and deflected the incoming Heartless's attack! The Neoshadow lept back, it stared at Sora and Leaf, as two more joined in from behind.  
"Crap" Leaf muttered to himself, he ran forward, jumping up, "Wind dash!" He dashed forward and sliced through the first Neoshadow, it disappeared. Sora ran forward and bashed one of the others, he performed a combo of three strikes before the Heartless parried his attack and struck back. The other Neoshadow approached Leaf, it grabbed at him. Leaf jumped back, he circled around the creature. Then he darted forward, jumping up onto it's shoulder and biting down. The Heartless grabbed him and threw him off, Leaf slid across the ground.  
Sora ducked from the attack. He shoved the Neoshadow back, and gave it a swift kick. He jumped up, crushing the Neoshadow with his shield, defeating it.  
"That oughta teach em" He taunted. He turned to see Leaf jumping to his side, avoiding the claws of his attacker. Sora charged over and hit the Neoshadow from behind, it fell on the ground. Leaf jumped onto the Heartless, raised his paw, and slashed down, finishing it off. Him and Sora looked at each other,  
"Nice work" Leaf said. Sora smiled,  
"Thanks, you too!" He gave a couple sniffs of the air, "Come on, this way!" They began running down the sidewalk.

 _ **Back to Drayden and Henry...**_

"Almost got him..." Drayden muttered, he gave one final burst of speed, nearly grabbing the Heartless. "Ha!" He opened his mouth to grab, but the Heartless made a sharp turn to the right, dodging the grab! "No!" Drayden quickly scrambled to turn, Henry got ahead of him.  
"Stop!" Henry called. The Heartless just kept running. It was about to turn another corner when something grabbed it!  
"Got ya!" _Sora!_ Sora gave a strong shook, the heartless dropped the necklace, Sora then squeezed the heartless a little, making it disappear and drop lux.  
"Sora!" Sora looked to see Henry and Drayden running over. Leaf also popped out of the corner,  
"Did we get it?" He asked. He looked down, sure enough, the necklace lied on the ground.  
"Good job Sora! Glad that we got it back!" Drayden said.  
"No kidding, imagine if it had been the Eye" Henry said.  
"The what?" Leaf asked.  
"Nothing, well let's get this to Fagin! Maybe he'll be able to sell it for something!" Drayden said. He snatched up the gold necklace.  
Leaf and the rest were walking in the city, back to Fagin's boat. They quickly ran across the streets, avoiding being hit by any cars. Eventually, they had made it back late in the day. Dodger and his friends were also already back at the boat.  
"Hey!" Drayden greeted. Dodger and them looked at the group, wearing very worried faces.  
"What? Something wrong?" Leaf asked. He stepped up to Dodger.  
"Oliver..." Rita began, "He's been kidnapped"  
"Kidnapped?"  
"Yeah man! He was nabbed by a fat one!" Tito said  
"But, how?"  
"Tito and him got in his car while we were trying to distract him, but Tito here screwed up and alerted him-" Francis explained.  
"Hey man! It's the kids own fault! He turned on the car while I was doing my thing!"  
"So where is he now?" Drayden asked.  
"In a house over on 5th Avenue. We're going to go rescue him tomorrow"  
"What's the plan then?" Leaf asked.  
"Easy, we get the fat man to let us in, and we lock him out! Then, we get the kid, and book it! Dodger explained.  
"How do plan on doing that first part?"  
"We'll get him to come out, Francis will distract him, again, and we'll sneak in and then wait for Francis to get away and join us. That's when we lock the fat one out! It's full proof!"

"I... I don't know about this. If things got hairy, Me, Drayden, Henry, and Sora would be more suited to handling it. I think that we'll get Oliver ourselves"  
"No, he's our family, we'll all save him, together" Rita defended.  
"Idk, these four seem like they know what they're doing, just look at Sora, that's definitely something we dogs don't carry everyday" Einstein said.  
"C'mon kid, we've been in this kinda business for years, we never get caught, we're going with my plan" Dodger said.  
"Please, we know what we're doing as well! We can even get Oliver out tonight!" said Leaf. He looked over, "Drayden, what do you think? Should we follow Dodger's plan, or get Oliver ourselves?"  
"I um..." _What should I say?_ Drayden asked in his head.  
Then Drayden remembered something. " Wait!" He said, reaching into his bag, and pulling out the Eye of Agamotto. " What if we used this?" He asked. " The Eye contains, the Green Infinity Stone of Time." He said, " What if we stopped time snuck in grabbed Oliver, then booked?" He suggested. "Because the only person with the knowledge to operate that thing is Dr. Strange." Sora answered.  
"Right" He said. "At any rate, I think the best way is for all nine of us, to work together as a team, I mean the house might or, might not be big but either way, besides, a wise dog once said, 'When ya' got your pals, You can do anything!'" He said. Dodger gave a smile,  
"Thanks pal" Leaf gave a nod,  
"You're right Drayden, alright Dodger, we'll follow you" said Leaf.

"Appreciate the cooperation! Alright, well it's too late to go now, let's all rest up and we'll set out tomorrow!" Everyone looked at each other, nodding in agreement.  
Later that night, Leaf lied down on top of a box, sleeping.  
 _*Creek*_  
He opened his eyes slowly, seeing Chirithy standing before him. He gave a wide yawn,  
"Chirithy?" He whispered.  
"Hey, listen, grab the other three, follow me" He jumped down and began heading out the door. Leaf got up, arching his back up to stretch. He jumped down and walked over to where Henry and Drayden were sleeping.  
"Psst... hey" He poked Drayden, "Wake up" Drayden opened his eyes,  
"Huh? What?" Henry sat up as well,  
"What's happening?" he asked sleepily.  
"Come on, Chirithy needs us"  
"But... it's so late" Drayden whined. Nonetheless, they got up. Drayden walked over silently to Sora and got him up. The four of them headed outside.


	5. Chapter 5: Keyblade Training

Chirithy led them over a little bits away from the boat. They stood in an alleyway, lit by the moonlight.  
"So fuzzball, what did you need?" Drayden asked.  
"I have a surprise for you all! Look!" They held up their charm, it glowed a bright blue light. Leaf's vision flashed white, before he found himself much taller and more... himself. He looked down, _I'm human again!_  
"Woah!" Drayden and Henry looked back at themselves, "We're back to normal!" They said.  
"You figured it out?" Sora asked. Chirithy shook their head,  
"Yep! I now have full control over it... for the most part" they said.  
"Nice! Let's see then..." Drayden stepped back, he took a deep breath, "Dragon up!" Drayden felt it, his body morphing, skin turning to hard scales, his breath, nothing but fire. "Ha!" He laughed, fire spewing out, "Much better!" Leaf awed in amazement. He was finally able to get a good look at the dragon.  
"Drayden, nice!" Henry jumped, clapping. Drayden gave a big grin, he turned back into his human form.  
"That's a huge relief! Thanks... Chirithy!" He turned to the cat.  
"No problem pal... But, Leaf" They said. Leaf looked at them, "If I recall correctly, Master Ava wanted you to train Drayden here to use his keyblade. I think now would be a great time for that, meaning, no dragon powers"  
"But... I have the right to use them. They're _my_ powers!" Drayden argued.  
"But you're dragon powers can only do so much before you either tire out, or meet a Heartless stronger than you. Your keyblade, will always be there for you to fight"  
"Chirithy is right Drayden" Sora added, "Leaf, what's your opinion"  
"Drayden, I think you should learn to use your keyblade. But, if we are in need of an emergency, you can go ahead and 'Dragon Up'" He said. Drayden smiled, understanding,  
"Yeah, okay! Sounds good! Let's go!" Drayden jumped.  
"Have fun you all, oh and, careful, we're not alone" Chirithy warned, they did a flip and vanished into the air.

"What did they mean?" Sora asked.  
"Mean's, get ready!" Leaf pulled out his keyblade. Drayden looked around, Heartless were crawling around them. _**Remember Drayden, Keyblade only...**_ He summoned his keyblade,  
"Alright, Leaf?" He looked at him.  
"Show me what you know Drayden, I'll help watch your back" He nodded.  
"Okay... here we go!" Drayden jumped up, lunging towards his first target. Drayden swung his keyblade, he slashed a couple of the Heartless down.  
"Flipendo!" Henry casted, he flicked his wand, a sudden force knocked back a group of other Heartless, "Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted, paralyzing the group. Sora jumped in, slamming down on the nonmoving creatures, smashing each one into bits. Two Invisible's flew down, one heading for Drayden. He saw the monster approaching,  
"Alright! A real challenge! Hyaa!" He swung his keyblade, the Invisible parried his attack. It pushed him back, but he quickly closed the gap between them and jabbed once more at the Heartless. It swung once, he managed to duck just in time, but the second blow got him.  
"Gah!" He barreled across the ground backwards. Leaf ran up besides him, guarding him,  
"You alright Drayden?"He asked.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm not the best swordsman..." He got up slowly,

"It's alright, watch me" Leaf dashed forward, he quickly raised his keyblade back, "Dark Missiles!" I swung his keyblade repeatedly, shooting balls of dark energy at the Invisible. It stumbled backwards. Leaf jumped up,  
"Shooting Stars!" He flicked his keyblade, several energy stars shot down and pierced the Heartless, it disappeared into lux.  
"You see? It's all in your powers you cast with your keyblade, don't try to brawn through everything" Leaf instructed. He turned to see the other Invisible making it's way over, Leaf turned back to Drayden, raising his keyblade, "Cure!" Drayden's wounds healed quickly. "Now, you try" He said. Drayden nodded, he ran to approach the Invisble.  
"I think I got an idea" Drayden said, he took a quick breath and spewed flames onto his blade, instantly his Keyblade ignited. "Dragon's Flaming Scattershot Slash!" He shouted as he swung his Keyblade in a full circle, creating twelve fireballs at each hour point, then made a horizontal slash, and the flames flew at the Heartless, destroying a multitude of them, finally, as the fireballs hit; they exploded. Taking more Heartless with the primary target. All of the Heartless had been defeated. "Yes!" Drayden jumped, "I did it!"

"Phew" Leaf said, wiping sweat off his face, "You sure did! That was really awesome! Just... watch your surroundings next time, almost turn Han and I into barbecue"  
"Oh, hehe, sorry" Drayden laughed.  
"Don't worry about it, just do that, and you'll be a find Wielder in no time!" Drayden smiled at the compliment.  
"Drayden! That was so cool!" Henry ran over, Sora behind him, "Where'd you learn that?"  
"I-I'm not sure, it sorta just came to me" Drayden answered. Leaf pulled something out of is bag, he handed it to Drayden,  
"Here" Drayden took it, it was four small medals, all with various types of people and animals on it, "These, are Power Medals. Putting these on your keyblade will increase it's power, and also allow you to learn spells and new abilities"  
"Oh, cool! Thank you!" Drayden quickly hooked them up to his keyblade. Suddenly, something in Drayden's mind clicked. It was almost instantly that he learned the moves, Blizzard, Thundara, Cure, and Fire Dash. Each ability rested in his head, as if he had learned them so long ago.  
"I... feel it" He looked down at his keyblade, "It feels a heavy now, but, I can use it just as easy" Then he felt something else, his Heat Presence was warning him, he turned to see a Wizard Heartless appear.

"Watch out!" Sora called.  
"I got this!" Drayden crouched down, "Fire Dash!" He bursted into flames and flew forward, he swirled and drilled into the Heartless, the impact caused a rather powerful wave to hit everyone.  
"Ooph!" Henry said. Leaf looked, Drayden stood on one knee, the Heartless was gone. Drayden stood up, and quickly ran back to them,  
"Wow guys! Did you see that! That wasn't even with my dragon force! That was just me!" He cheered.  
"That. Was. Amazing! That was so fast!" Henry shouted.  
"Haha! Yeah, it was!"  
"Glad to see you're already able to perform them so quickly" Leaf said, "Those medals can be found everywhere, sometimes even the Heartless drop them too"  
"I see, I'll have to check in to see what other ones are out there!" Drayden said.  
"There's a lot. Anyway, I think that'll do for now" Leaf gave a yawn, "We need to get back to sleep so we can get Oliver in the morning. Chirithy" Chirithy appeared before the group,  
"Yes?"  
"We need to get back in our animal forms. We're going back in"  
"Okay! Here, whenever you want to change, just simply say, Change! I'll know when you're calling for me" Chirithy held up their pendant, it glowed a bright blue, and everyone was back into their animal forms.  
"Thank you" Leaf said.  
"Don't mention it" Chirithy disappeared.  
"Well, let's get going" Leaf said. They began to walk back to the boat.

As they walked back, Henry walked up to Drayden,  
"Drayden, do you think Master Ava, will provide us with the information on my parents?" Henry asked.  
"Henry!" Drayden, and Sora said. The three looked at Leaf, he only stared blankly at the sudden question.  
"Your probably gonna want to know, aren't you?" Drayden said.  
" _My_ parents?" Leaf asked, "Don't you mean, _Our_ parents?"  
"Well truth be told it all started a long time ago" Drayden said, that's when they heard, the flashing sound effect on a keyboard, and turned to see Sora playing an electric piano. "Guys, what is that?" Drayden asked, "Er, anyways!" Drayden turned back to Leaf, "The part about Mom being a witch was true, but Henry is actually adopted" Drayden explained. "Mom, found him on the doorstep one morning, and took him in, I was four, at the time, and Sora was still a puppy, but as soon as Mom, and Dad adopted him, I loved him immediately, Sora took to him the minute Mom brought him in the house."  
"A-And when I got older," Henry began, "I started learning the truth, during my latest school assignment, to make my family" He said. " My teacher told me that it had to be my biological family, and that's when I learned the truth" He finished, "Drayden, and Sora promised they'd help me find answers, and when Drayden was chosen, I hoped Master Ava would have the answers I'm looking for" Henry finished.

"Geez... I'm sorry to hear that Henry" Leaf said, "I don't know if Ava can provide those answers but I think with the three of you, you'll find something one day" Henry smiled and looked down. The group kept walking, nearing the boat.  
"So Leaf, When a Wielder is given a world to protect, does that world become their new home?" Drayden asked.  
"Mmm not necessarily, many wielders choose to live back in either Daybreak Town or their party's base. Or just you know, wherever" Leaf explained.  
"So living in the world they protect, _is_ an option?"  
"Yeah, of couse it is! You just have to make sure Heartless don't overrun the place"  
"That's cool..." Drayden said. They had finally made it back into the boat. The group had taken their sleeping spots back, making sure not to wake the others.  
The next morning, the gang traveled to the described house, led by Dodger. They stood on the sidewalk, little ways from the house.  
"You sure that's the one?" Drayden asked.  
"Yes, look the car is right there!" Dodger pointed. There was a limo sticking out a little bit from small garage.  
 _*Creek*  
_  
The group tensed up, the front door opened up, as a school bus drove by and stopped. A little girl with brown hair. She ran up on the bus, she sat down and it began to drive off. Once it was quiet, the group resumed back to the plan.  
"Right, so what _is_ the plan?"  
"Easy, Einstein will go ring the bell, and Francis will be lying down in front of the door" As Dodger spoke, Einstein and Francis were already walking out, "Francis will distract the fat man, while he is, we all sneak in and wait for Francis to get in"  
"Right, right, You sure that'll work?" Sora asked.  
"Watch, just follow me"  
 _*Ding Dong*  
*Ding Dong*_ _  
_Einstein had rang the doorbell with his nose,  
"Einy!" He looked back at Dodger, panting. "Get outta there!"  
"Huh?" With sudden realization, he ran over to where Dodger and the rest hid. The door opened up, a rather round man, with white hair, wearing a blue apron over a butler outfit, holding a rolling pin, looked out.  
"Who is it?" He looked down to see Francis lying on the stairs, making whining noises.  
"Oooh, ooooh!" The butler walked down to Francis,  
"Oh my..." He reached out to place a hand on him, Francis turned to him and gave a him wet and sloppy lick on the cheek. He got up, "Y-You!" Francis quickly bit the apron and pulled him forward,  
"Grr grrrr!"  
"I'll s-show you...!" Francis let go and began running off, the man swung his rolling pin at him. Dodger and the rest began moving in, quietly slipping into the house. "Come back here!" Yelled the butler.  
 _Slam!_

Einstein had shut the door behind them. Rita looked out the window,  
"Oh! Quick! Francis is coming back!" Einstein opened up the door, Francis came barreling in, Einstein shut the door, and Tito jumped up on top of him and pushed down on the lock,  
"Got him! Hahahah!"  
"Good work team!" Dodger said.  
The group began looking around,  
"Ooh me love a this place... Check it out...!" Tito said. _This place is really nice..._ Leaf awed in his head. The marble floor, the beautiful paintings on the wall, nice furniture, this was definitely a rich family.  
"It's all masterpieces!" Francis commented on some of the paintings. Tito was in the living room, jumping on the couch,  
"Hey man if this is torture, then chain me to the wall!"  
"Tito" Dodger called.  
 _Bang!_  
Leaf turned his head to the door, the butler was trying to get in, but the door was locked. "Look, we're here for the kid, remember? Now let's get 'im and go! We'll split up!" Everyone began walking off to different parts of the house. Leaf, Drayden, Henry, and Sora were alone.  
"Alright, let's find Oliver" Leaf said,  
"Let's be careful, I feel something odd lurking around here" Drayden said.  
"Tito get that Cigar out of your mouth!" Drayden said. Snapping his paws, the cigar incinerated.  
Meanwhile...

"I _love_ you _Oliver_ , _play_ with _Georgette_ " A French Poodle said, in a mocking tone, "I'd like to play with him alright, the little Hairball!". She was sitting at a small vanity, dressing up. She puffs out a dense cloud of perfume. As the smoke cleared, she saw a brown and white dog Russell Terrier appear seemingly out of nowhere in the mirror. "Aaaaie!" She screamed. "Who are you?! What do you want?! Winston! Bark, bark, bark!" She screamed. She jumped up on her vanity, knocking it over in panic.  
"Dodger, you have teach me how to sneak up on people like that," Drayden said, "That was awesome" He said.  
"Don't come any closer!" Georgette cried, trying to help herself up of the ground, "I knew this would happen one day"  
"You're barkin' up the wrong tree!" Dodger said with amusement, "Not you I'm after" Her head went up when she heard that,  
"It's not? It's not?!" She frowned at him, "Well _why_ not?! Well what's the problem, _Spot!"_ She said with irritation, she stood up to Dodger, "Not good enough for you? I mean, do you even know who I am?" She turned, pointing a shelf full of trophies that hung on the wall, "Fifty two blue ribbons, fourteen regional trophies" She turned back to Dodger, "Six. Time. National. Champion!"  
"Well we're all very impressed, right guys?" Dodger asked. Georgette looked away from Dodger and Drayden to see Rita and the others at the door. She hadn't even noticed them. Tito stepped forward,  
" _Very_ impressed" He panted. He took the poodle's paw,  
"Ah!" She gasped. He began smooching her paw,

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito-"  
"Get away from me, you creepy little bug-eyed creep!" She snapped.  
Rita looked over a picture of a dog sitting on the counter, "Excuse me, sister, who's Rex?" She asked. Georgette quickly covered the picture,  
"None of your business!" She said. Her anger only became more infuriated when she saw Francis eating her treats, on her bed, "And you, tubby-" He gave an innocent smile at her, "Off the bed!" Einstien began sniffing into a cup full of a powder of some sort, he sneezed into it, spraying everywhere. "Alright! That does-" Georgette then caught sight of Leaf. Her eyes widened at the sight of the cat.  
"Another cat?!" She groaned, "And I thought one was bad"  
"You've seen Oliver?" Drayden asked.  
"Well yes why I-" Then it hit Georgette of what was really happening, "Oh how stupid of me! You are his friends! That's right-" She gave a slight chuckle, "Yes I know he's-"  
"Georgette!" It was Winston! Leaf could hear footsteps coming,  
"We need to hide!" Rita said.  
"All nine of us?! How?!" Henry asked.  
"Rita, follow me!" Dodger ordered, he pushed up a pot on his head, standing up to look like a statue, Rita stood up against a row of stone poodles.  
"You two! Here!" Georgette told Francis and Einstein, she pushed them under a blanket with her, "Cat! You and the little runt get on the door hanger up there!" She pointed.  
"Hey man! I ain't no-" Sora picked Tito up and threw him on the hanger, his bandana holding him up. Drayden picked Leaf up and tossed him up, he scarf caught him as well,  
*Gulp!* Leaf was barely able to breath.  
"And you three!" Georgette looked at Drayden, Henry, and Sora, "Over there in the fireplace, crawl in, there's a lot more room back there than what it looks like" They looked into the firepit, it was dark, but upon closer inspection, there did seem to be a crawlspace in it. "It's an escape route for me and my master, just go, hurry!" Drayden quickly crawled in, but in his surprisement, the hole went downwards!  
"W-Woah!" He said as he slid down. Henry and Sora followed him, also falling down.


	6. Chapter 6: Fire & Ice

"Waaa- oof!" Drayden yelped. He landed hard on the stone floor.  
"Incoming!" Shouted Henry, Drayden looked up to see him and Sora both land on him,  
"Ow!" Drayden said, "Get off of me!" Henry and Sora got up quickly,  
"Er... sorry" Sora said. Henry held out his hand, helping Drayden up,  
"It's alright... Where are we?" Drayden asked. The room was incredibly dark and cold. He flicked his tail, and ignited a ball of flame for light. He felt a presence in the room, one he knew all too well, "Magma!" He barked turning to see his, arch-nemesis. The tall, redheaded man stood in the corner, with a malicious grin. Drayden, and Magma have had an on going bitter resentment for each other, ever sense, they locked flames, and the two have been trying to prove who the true master of The Fire Element is, ever since. "What do you want, you spikey headed punk!" Drayden barked.  
Magma gave a loud laugh,  
"Well I can't understand a dog, I can tell you you're angry. Why Drayden my boy, why the hostility? Is that the way to greet an old friend in such a strange world?" He asked. Drayden barred his teeth,

"Chirithy, _change!"_ A blue light flashed, turning Drayden and Henry back to their original forms. He summoned his keyblade, slowly walking towards Magma, "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of you following me and my brother around! You kill our parents, destroyed our world, even try to take Henry from me, and yet you still have the guts to call me you _friend"  
_ "Of course I do," He said, summoning a pair of chakram from a couple of bursts of flame, "We've known each other long enough" Draydens blood boiled at the mere sight of him, he felt a rise in his chest,  
"Dragon Up!" He shouted, morphing "Doesn't mean we're friends, pal!" Drayden said spitefully. "The usual fire against fire?" Magma asked.  
"You know it!" Drayden dashed forward, he slashed at Magma.  
Magma blocked the attack. Drayden jumped back, and lunged forward again. He repeatedly clawed at him. Magma dodged the attack, simply stepping back, he waved his chakrams,  
"Fire Blast!" He shoved forward, blasting Drayden with a wave of fire.  
"Ack!" Drayden flew back. Drayden hit the wall with a hard thump. He quickly got up, got Magma was already casting another spell,  
"Flaming Round!" He flung both chakrams, towards Drayden.  
"Well now I get to show you my new move." Drayden said. "Dragon's Flaming Scattershot!" He shouted, flames shot out, knocking away the chakram's and hitting Magma.  
"Gah!" Magma yelled, being engulfed in flames.  
"Cool new trick huh?" Drayden asked, "Don't try it, I put a patent on it!" He grinned.  
"Haha... hahaha!" Magma brushed off the fire, "Spitting your fire in different directions isn't going to work on me!" In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Drayden,  
"Wha-" Magma sliced his face with his chakram, "Ah-!" He punched Magma in the chest,  
"Hngh!" Drayden spun, smacking Magma with his tail. Magma fell back, Drayden took a deep breathe, he spewed fire at him, then charged forward,  
"Ha!" He smashed Magma into the ground. Magma quickly rolled back,  
"Enough of this!" Magma held up his chakrams together, "Haaa-" he charged up,  
"Drayden!" Henry yelled.

"Lava Raid!" Magma shot out a blast of incredible heat,  
"Heat Absorption!" Drayden let his scales loosen, the force hit him with immense power, "Grr..." _It's too much!_ Drayden felt himself get overwhelmed.  
"Blizzara!" Henry casted, the ice shard hit Magma, knocking him back. The blast let up,  
"Ugh..." Drayden collapsed on the ground. Magma got up, looking at Drayden, he gave a grin of satisfaction. Henry and Sora stepped in front of him, he just laughed,  
"I think I've done enough for today, besides, I don't think he'll be walking after that!" He turned, casting open a portal, "Til next time, assuming you get out of here" Magma walked into the portal,  
"Thundara!" Henry casted, flicking his wand, unfortunately the strike wasn't quick enough. "No!" Henry shouted.  
"Henry" Sora pulled him towards Drayden, "Drayden, are you okay?"  
"Hugh..." Drayden got up slowly, coughing, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Man, that move he had... what was that?"  
"I'm not sure, felt like my face was about to melt off though" Sora said.  
"You need any help?" Henry asked.  
"No, I'm okay, just... a little dizzy. There's no way he could have had that much fire power!"  
"It's okay, as long as your're okay" Sora began, "We'll find a way to beat him, but first, we need to get out of here"  
The group looked around, there was a door across the room. Drayden pulled on the handle,  
"It's locked" He said.  
"Drayden, look down there" Sora pointed. It was a dog door, just sitting there, open.  
"Hmm..." Henry studied it, "I think we're too big for this Drayden" He looked up, "We'll have to change"

"Ugh, fine" Drayden said, "Chirithy, change!" The blue light flashed, turning them back into animals. They all crawled through the door, there was a set of stairs, leading up to the main floor.  
"This way!" Henry called. They all went up, Sora opened the door. They were now in the main floor of the house,  
"Where do you think the rest are?" Sora asked.  
"I don't know, let's look for them and see-"  
"Hey!" A voice interuppted Drayden, _Winston!_ "How did you get in?!" He ran at them with his rolling pin, Drayden looked over to see a window, opened.  
"This way!" Drayden ordered, Henry and Sora followed close behind. Drayden lept up and out the window, "Oh no" He saw only Dodger, and landed on him.

 _Earlier..._

Winston entered the room, he saw Georgette resting under her blanket. She gave a very cheesy grin. He looked around, not noticing the obvious Dodger sitting in front of him. He closed the door, Tito and Leaf fell down on the ground. Everyone got up,  
"Shh... quick, before he comes back!" Gerogette whispered, "Follow me" The group began to walk out of the room. Leaf looked over to the fireplace,  
"Drayden, Henry, come on!" He called. There was no response. He looked into the fireplace, it seemed empty, "Sora?" Still nothing. _They must have gone deep into the basement._ He said in his head. _I hope they're safe._ Leaf turned and joined up with the group. They sat around an small kitten. _Oliver!_ He lied on his pillow that was twice his size, sleeping.  
"Look at him Dodger" Rita said, "Honey, let's just forget the whole thing"  
"No, no!" Georgette said in panic, "You can't do that! You don't understand! Poor dear's so traumatized!" She lied.  
"Georgette?" Called Winston. Without thinking, Georgette picked Oliver up,  
"Huh?!" He said in confusion. She tossed him into a sack that Francis and Einstein were carrying.  
"What is going on here?" Winston asked. He still wandered the halls. Georgette led the group over to a window,  
"Now get going!" Georgette told them, "Hurry, use the fire escape" Everyone jumped out the window and ran down the steps. Oliver's muffled cry could be heard loudly. Leaf and Dodger jumped down,  
"Ugh, Tito" Dodger said. They looked back up, before seeing the small chihuahua fall down the steps, he landed on the ground with a hard thump. He got up, wobbly and blinded by his bandanna,  
"Oh I think she likes me man!" He said with a cackle. The group began running down the sidewalk,  
"Hope you don't mind us, dropping in!" yelled Drayden. Leaf looked up to see him, Henry, and Sora all jumping out of the window, onto them! Drayden landed on Dodger, "Oh, that hurt!" He groaned.

As soon as the got back to the barge, the dogs were celebrating, their success. Drayden, was up on the roof, glaring at the stars. In his human form, "Arrgh! How did he do that?!" He asked in frustration, "There's no way he could have produced energy too hot, even for me! He heard someone approach from behind, "Leaf, what's up?" he asked, turning to the cat. "Did Henry tell you?" Leaf nodded,  
"Yeah, you alright? Who was this, 'Magma' character?" asked Leaf.  
"Magma... the eighth member of the group known as, Organization XI" Drayden began, "He has fire powers, same as me. Ever since we first met, he has been trying to outdo, and kill me" He went on, "He wants to be the better Pyrokinetic than me" Drayden added. "Needless to say, he has also made a real enemy out of The Huntsclan. I don't believe Henry, Sora, and I told you about them?" Drayden asked.  
"Organization XI? Hunts...clan? What are all these?" Leaf asked.  
"Right, I know very little about the Organization," Drayden said, "But I can tell you a great deal about the Huntsclan" He said. He stood up, taking a deep breath. As he spoke, flames formed images from his words, "No one knows how, or when, they formed, where they come from, or why they have this mind set to eliminate all magical creatures. Since my dragons protect them, they see us as an obstacle that must be destroyed. When a child is born with a Dragon shaped birthmark, they are taken away from their families within a minute after birth. The parents are then memory wiped, and the child is then raised to believe a dragon killed their parents. So the mark becomes the sign of their one destiny; to destroy dragons. Doing so means Hunts apprentices, can join the ranks of full fledged Huntswarriors" Drayden finished. He pulled an object out of his bag. He began to extended it into a staff. "This, is a Huntstaff. Capable of a great deal of feats." He said. "They use them to kill us"  
"This... Huntsclan," Leaf said, "They're after you? What does Magma have to do with them?"

"One of the Hunts apprentices, named Frost, has it in for me" Drayden said, "She specializes in Ice Magic, and believes it's her right to kill me so she may graduate from apprentice to full on Huntswarrior. But Magma disagrees, he believes it's his right to kill me, because we share the same element" He finished.  
"Is Magma still here?" Asked Leaf. Drayden closed his eyes, focusing,  
"No, he's gone for now but he will come after me again" He said.  
"Well if he does, make sure to come get me. As your mentor it's my job to protect you. Okay?"  
"Right" Drayden said, "And Frost, what about her?"  
"You think she'd come here for you too?"  
"She believes she has more of a right to slay me, then Magma." He explained. "Killing an Elemental Dragon is considered a great honor in the Huntsclan, if she does, she becomes an elite warrior, and she has tracked me many times, to many worlds" He explained.  
"Then don't worry, I'll do whatever I can to make sure that no harm comes to you" Leaf gave a reassuring smile.  
"Thanks" He replied. Leafs ear's flickered,  
"Someone's coming, quick, change!" Drayden flashed a bright blue before turning back into his canine form. Right before Dodger showed up.  
"Hey guys, We gotta head to Syke's place, Fagin has an idea to pay him back" Dodger said. "We're gonna need some help, I need you two to come with us" He said. Leaf and Drayden gave a nod, following Dodger back inside.


	7. Chapter 7: Sykes

Fagin drover to one of the darkest parts of the city. Secluded, away from most of the other parts. In the back if the scooter, Oliver, Leaf, Dodger, and Drayden all sat.  
"So explain to me what we're doing again?" Drayden asked.  
"Well, since kitty here doesn't want to stay, we're going to send him back" said Dodger, "But we decided that this could be an opportunity for us to get the money for Sykes"  
"Because the family is rich" Drayden finished.  
"Exactly! We're going to inform Sykes now of our plan. Then go to the designated spot where we told the family we'll be"  
"I'm not sure I like the sound of this plan" Leaf said, "You do realize Fagin could get arrested, and we could be sent to the pound"  
"Hey, relax cat. Cops aren't exactly the most productive around here."  
The party arrived at a large building. Though it was very quiet, it still looked menacing. Alone, in a boatyard. Fagin stepped off his scooter, scooping Oliver in his hands. He began to rehears his speech with Sykes, to Dodger. "Mr. Syke, I have a plan to get you, your money back." He said. " I ransom the kitty, and you get your money back, I'll even throw in a little extra, pay of patients, do we have a deal?" Dodger put his paw in Fagin's hand, and they shook.  
"Okay, I get the sense this will all get out of hand really fast?" Drayden asked. As

Fagin rang the bell, and waited confidently.  
"Yeah? Who is it?!" Came Syke's voice on the panel, as a video camera swivels around, and zooms in on them. All of Fagin's confidence vanished. "Fagin! It's you... Why didn't you say so?"  
"Hehe" Fagin gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, good question- but listen, if you're busy... We can drop buy some other time-"  
"Don't be silly," Sykes assured, "Just, push the door" He said with amusement.  
 _Bzzzt!_  
Fagin grabbed the door handle and tried to open it,  
"Hngh!" He pulled back all he could, the door wouldn't budge.  
"I said _push!"_ Fagin gave an embarrassed smile at the camera and pushed the door open; falling forward into an elevator. Dodger, Leaf, and Drayden hopped on, as the elevator descended down. The building went down a lot further than what it looked like on the outside. Leaf's hair began to stand up,  
"Leaf, you okay?" Drayden asked. Leaf looked up at the pup,  
"Yeah... something here though... isn't right" He replied.  
"I know whatcha mean, I've never liked this place before either" Dodger added. Finally, the elevator reached the bottom, across from them, stood a door with a light coming from inside. A voice could be heard on the other side.  
"Well, at least I don't have to worry about..." Drayden stopped as soon as they entered. Sykes was on the phone with a client. "Oh look Runtso, and DorkSoto" Drayden said, when he saw the two Doberman. The two snarled at the group as they stepped in.

"What do you mean?" Sykes asked, "You start with the knuckles" He looked over and saw Fagin, "Ah! Fagin! Do come in... I'll be right with you" He grinned. "Yeah. No, you don't kill them yet!" As they stepped closer to the desk, Leaf's hair stood up on its end. _This isn't good... The energy coming from this guy._  
"So, Fagin" Sykes slammed the phone down, "Did we bring something green and wrinkly to make me happy?" Fagin stepped forward,  
"Sykes, I've got an airtight k-kitty... plan... plan!" He reached into his coat, "It' sweet and simple- the plan!" Sykes rolled his eyes and head back, groaning,  
"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy... Let's just take this from the top" Roscoe and DeSoto began growling, circling around the group. Dodger and Drayden barred their teeth. "What am I gonna do with you Fagin?"  
"I've got this kitty, you see!" Fagin lifted Oliver up to show him.  
"Fagin- you don't got the money" Sykes snapped his fingers.  
Immediately, Roscoe and DeSoto lunged forward. Roscoe tackled Dodger, the two rolled over on the ground. DeSoto attacked Drayden, Drayden quickly shook him off. Jumping on DeSoto and biting down. Leaf quickly ran to help Dodger, he jumped and latched onto Roscoe. The doberman gave a whimper and bit onto Leaf's leg, slamming him down. Dodger slammed into him, knocking him back over. Leaf quickly got up, giving a slight cough. Drayden and DeSoto circled around each other, giving growls of intimidation.  
"You think I'm intimidated, I've dealt with monsters with better looking profiles then that ugly mug of yours, Dorksoto!" Drayden sneered. DeSoto made a grab for him, but Drayden Ducked under, and kicked him hard in the stomach; sending him flying into Roscoe, "And I take pleasure in laying the smack down on arrogant mutts like you and Runtscoe!" He went on, "Downed by a pup, wait 'til the Twilight Bark picks that up" He smiled. The taunts only infuriated the two brothers, they gave off loud and aggressive barks. They both jumped on Drayden, he made a dash over out of the way, but Roscoe caught him. Roscoe bit into his scruff and pulled him down.  
"Spend more time fighting and less talking and maybe you'd actually be a worthy fighter!" DeSoto snarled at him. Drayden tried to shake the two off of him, but they were two much for just him. Suddenly Leaf had lunged clawed both of the doberman's faces.  
"Gah!" They both gasped. Leaf skidded to a halt, quickly moving back to them, and jumping up and biting into DeSoto's snout. Drayden quickly shot up, tackling Roscoe.  
"They're coming tonight with the money I owe you! To get the cat back!" Fagin said. Skyes snapped his fingers once more.

Roscoe quickly moved back to Sykes, not turning his back on Dodger or Drayden. DeSoto shook Leaf off, giving a mad bark and running back. Sykes simply smiled,  
"Hey, I think there's hope for you yet."  
"Dodger, Leaf, you guys alright?" Drayden asked, as he tried to support the terrier, "Here, let me-Argh!" He yipped. A sharp pain in his shoulder was hurting him.  
"Yeah, I'm good. You don't look so good yourself though" Dodger said. Fagin and Sykes began leaving, along with the doberman.  
"You go ahead with them Dodger, I need a moment with Drayden" Leaf said.  
"Sure thing, I'll make sure Fagin doesn't leave without ya" He ran to join the others. Drayden licked his shoulder,  
"Ick, how do dogs do this?" he winced at the pain.  
"Here, let me help-" Leaf began,  
"Actually Leaf, can I try casting something?" Leaf stared at him blankly,  
"Oh, yeah! Go ahead"  
"Alright... um..." Drayden closed his eyes, imagining his keyblade in his paws, trying to find the right spell to help. It hit him, "Cure!" He barked. His body felt a huge weight lifted off of him. His shoulder felt great! "I did it!"  
"Haha!" Leaf chuckled, "Good work. Ready to head off now?"  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
Henry was worried about his brother. "Rita, I should've gone with him," He said, "What if he got hurt?"  
"Oh Henry, try not to worry. Dodger wouldn't let anything happen to him, I know it"  
"Yeah... and Drayden can take care of himself..." Henry's ear's perked up, "It's them!" He yelped. The group ran out, sure enough; there was Fagin and the others. Fagin gave a whistle,  
"Hop in everyone! We got a cat to sell!" He laughed excitedly. Francis and the others began giving barks of joy, hopping in the back.  
"Drayden! Leaf! Everything go okay?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah, we got into a little scrap, but nothing we couldn't handle" Drayden said.  
"What happened?" asked Henry.  
"Runtso and Dorksoto attacked us when Sykes thought we came empty-handed. We but we managed to handle them until he called them off"

"Alright gang!" Fagin began, as he started to drive, "We're going to go off to the spot that I told the family we'd meet them at. Once we get the money, we'll finally be able to pay off Sykes once and for all!" He laughed.  
"I am gonna smack those pathetic mutts, clean to the far end of Brooklyn!" Drayden ranted, "I have dealt with freaks, and monsters so much tougher then them, How is that they managed to wipe the floor with my furry tail? I am done taking that kind of humiliation!" He barked in frustration.  
"It's okay Drayden, two against one is never a fair fight" Leaf said.  
"Yeah besides, I think we had them for the most part, right?" added Dodger. The scooter came to a slow stop behind some crates. Everyone got out. Fagin walked out into the open, taking his place as he waited for the family to show up. Drayden gave Dodger a look, "You know, Dodger I was never sure how to say this but you remind me of my dad" He said. "He was so much like you, street-smart, witty, confident, proud, selfless, good-hearted, calm, sly, cool, kind, clever, and crafty" He said.  
"Drayden's totally right, are just like our Dad." Henry said. "And I was never sure how to say it either but, Rita, you are so like our Mom, Kind, funny, tough, proud, beautiful, compassionate, and protective." He went on.  
Rita looked at Dodger. " You know Dodger, we have been together for awhile now, how do you feel about me?" She asked.

Dodger gave a sly smile looked at Tito and Einstein, who stared with anticipation. He looked back at Rita,  
"Rita, I think you and I have shared a real connection. I don't think I would want anyone else, by my side at the boat"  
"I'm glad you agree so Dodger baby, because I have something I need to tell you" She leaned over into his ear, whispering something to him. His eyes widened,  
"Y-You're pregnant?!" He stammered. Everyone gave a gasp.  
"I am" Rita smiled.  
"I... I don't know what to say I-"  
Suddenly, a little girl, with red hair and blue eyes in a raincoat appeared with Georgette on a leash. Georgette was also wearing a matching pink hat and jacket. She was having difficulty reading the map Fagin gave her.  
"Excuse me, sir?" She asked Fagin, poking his back.  
"Ah ha!" He screamed, he had been lost in a scared conversation with himself, "I didn't do it! I was framed!" He turned to see the little girl, he looked around. She was alone, "Listen little girl, this is a tough neighborhood. You better go home" He told her.  
Tito walked up between Fagin and Georgette, puckering up his lips to her.  
She frowned at him, turning away in disgust.

"I can't, I'm lost" said the little girl.  
"Ah geez, lost. I'd help you but I'm kinda busy right now" Fagin turned away. He looked back at her, "What are you doing out here anyways?"  
"I am looking for my lost kitty" She sobbed. Drayden gave a soft groan, for he hated the broken hearts of children.  
"Dang it." He mumbled.

Meanwhile...

Up on a roof of a nearby warehouse, two figures stood watching.  
"Soon amateur, I will eliminate you, as my Pyrokinetic Rival" Magma whispered.  
"Soon Fire Dragon I will slay you, and take my rightful place as a high ranking Huntsclan Sentinel" Whispered the other figure, she wore a light blue ninja outfit, in her hands was a telescope. Magma turned to the voice,  
"Frost!" He snarled summoning one of his flaming chakram, he threw it at her. But she back flipped, and dodged the attack. "How dare you interfere with my destiny you hail hurling hussie!" He shouted, "That dragon is mine to be destroyed, by right!"  
"Pfft please Lavaboy, my job is to destroy any and all dragons. Clearly, you're too incompetent to get the job done and too much of a chicken to actually do it even if you had the chance too" she taunted.  
"It's a pity you, and I are enemies, and I'm a Nobody," He sneered, "Otherwise if I had a heart, I would have fallen in love with you ice princess," He said, " Even though I have no clue what you're like under that mask" He finished, as he summoned his chakram, "What do you say to a little duel, Snowflake" He said igniting the chakram. "The wager; whoever gets the other to fall on their back, get's to slay the Dragon," He said, "And if the Dragon defeats the victor, we track him to the next world, and have the duel again, with the same wager, each time." He said. " What do you say?" He asked her. Frost pushed her telescope back, shifting it into a staff,

"I do not wish to waste energy on you, the Dragon is the real enemy" She began, "But if you're wanting your maker handed to you so badly, I'm willing to warm up a bit before taking down the dragon" Magma grinned,  
"Oh trust me, I'll give you a _warm up_ alright" He chuckled, "You and Drayden both."  
Frost dashed forward,  
"Hyah!" She slammed downward with her staff. Magma quickly jumped to the side, dodging the attack.  
"Is that what they teach you in that hunting group?" He asked, "That was pathetic! Did I forget to mention, we can use powers?" He lit his chakram aflame, throwing it at her.  
"Ah!" Frost yelled from the searing hot blades. She supported herself with her staff, "Fine, you wanna play like that? Then let's play" She held up her staff high, then stomping it to the ground, "Ice Rose!" A path of ice shards shot up, shooting straight at Magma. He put up his arms, trying to hold his own against the attack. Magma gave a soft grunt, before shaking off the attack."Ha!" With no time to react, Frost nailed him in the head with her staff. He stumbled back, but he managed to stay on his feet.  
"Now that's a challenge" He scoffed. Magma took up his chakrams, "Burning Meteor Shower!" He spun them in the air, where they collided, and sent multiple fireballs raining down on Frost. "Ah!" She screamed.

"Your good girl, But I got experience on you." He said. Frost went sprawling across the roof, though she managed to land back on her feet. She stood up, saying nothing, she spun her staff, creating a freezing wind. Magma wasn't having problem standing up, but ice began to form on his legs and arms.  
"Don't you know, you can freeze, what burns ever so fiercely" He raised his hand up,  
"Lava Raid!" Fire blasted through from his palm, a heat wave so strong it tore right through Frost's attack and hitting her.  
"Ah!" She collapsed on the ground. She couldn't bring herself to move, the pain was too intense. Magma stood over her,  
"I win" He boasted " Now as promised; I get the Dragon, so watch the master at work."


	8. Chapter 8: Rival Showdown

"You're k-kitty?" Fagin stammered.  
"Somebody stole him" The girl said.  
"But are you sure? Maybe you made a mistake-"  
"No!" She looked up at him, "Somebody did steal him, they left this note for me" She held up a sheet of paper to show him, "See? Now I'm lost... I even brought this to get him back" She held up a pink object.  
"You... brought your piggy bank?"  
"It's all I have"  
"That's awful..."  
"I know. I mean, what kind of person would steal a little kitty" Fagin looked down at his feet, thinking,  
"Maybe he was... up against the wall; at the end of his rope! He must have been a poor, desperate man-"  
"It's still wrong!" The girl began to cry. Fagin looked at her, then moving his eyes down into his pockets.  
"Say I think-" Fagin was interrupted as something smashed into the dock. A powerful wave of heat.

"Ah!" Everyone screamed. Smoked covered the entire area, nothing could be seen. Leaf got up, he began to see the smoke clear up. He saw mostly everyone had passed out. Drayden, Henry, Sora, and Dodger slowly began to get up as well. But no one else moved, except for the figure in the middle of the clearing.  
"I don't know why you stay in that form. I suppose you just like sniffing other animal's rear ends, Drayden" The figure said. Drayden gave a cough before speaking,  
"Change" Everyone morphed into their original form, "No, But I'd take very great pleasure in ripping out your throat!" He growled. Anger boiled inside, "Dragon up!" Drayden shouted as he bursted into flames. The flames disperse, revealing the dragon. Dragon sniffed the air, noticing a certain smell, "That smell... Frost was here?  
"She was... but I took the liberty and spared you from meeting her" Magma readied his chakrams, "But I came here to finally destroy you and your brother once and for all" Leaf, Henry, and Sora readied their weapons, standing besides Drayden.  
"Hey, Keep my brother out of this, you spiky haired freak!" Drayden said. "You promised It would only be between you, and me" Drayden added.

Suddenly Ice came creeping along the ground.  
"You may have the Dragon, Magma," Frost said, "But I want to see what this Keyblade wielder can do"  
"I don't know much about your quarrels with dragons, but I can vouch to say that this dragon is one of the good ones" Leaf replied.  
"There are no good dragons, only the bad and deceitful ones" Frost said harshly. She looked at Magma,  
"You are so not going to be able to defeat the four of them on your own, let's put our quarrel aside and just take them down together"  
"You know, that sounds like a plan to me" Magma nodded.  
Frost quickly dashed forward with lightning speed, she struck Leaf; sending him flying backwards.  
"Leaf!" Drayden shouted, he swung his keyblade at Frost, who swiftly ducked under. She jumped away, chasing after Leaf. Before Drayden could catch her, Magma blocked his path. Henry and Sora stood by Drayden, "No" He said, "Magma is all mine"  
"But Drayden-"  
"Go!" He told Henry. The two nodded and backed away.

Drayden gave an infuriated growl, and raised his keyblade, "Fire!" He casted. Fire flew out, but Magma quickly pulled up his chakram; blocking the attack.  
"Get ready for this!" Magma called, he spun his entire body forward, creating a spiral attack at Drayden,"Ha!" Drayden quickly deflected the attack, he quickly swung his keyblade, striking Magma on the back,  
"Argh!" He grunted, "Hurts a bit more than what it looks like it could do" He muttered to himself. "Yeah, it'll hurt way worse when I'm done with you!" Drayden said, breathing fire onto his blade, igniting it. "Dragon's Fire!" He shouted, swinging it in a circle, and his Fire spell assumed the form of a Dragon, it roared as it flew down at Magma, swallowing him before combusting. "You may be a more experienced Pyrokinetic, Magma, but what you have in experience; you lack in imagination about using them" He said. Magma knelt to the floor, breathing heavily,  
"Imagination is nothing, it's all about skill" He coughed. He stood back up, hurt, but standing strong still.  
"Careful Drayden!" Sora called, "We got bystanders around!" He was holding Tito and Francis, carrying them off.

Leaf stood up quickly, Frost came at him once again, she jumped up, slamming down her staff on him. He quickly parried the attack, pushing her back. Frost flipped back, raising her staff;  
"Blizzard!" She swung her staff back down, sending ice shards at Leaf. Leaf quickly ran pass all the shards,  
"Fire dash!" He shouted, rushing forward in a fire blast.  
"Ah!" Frost gasped at the sudden move, she managed to jump away just in time.  
"Not bad for a Dragon protector, you'd make a great clan member!" She said. "Huntsclan Ice Burst!" She shouted, firing a barrage of Ice, "But you side with those we oppose. Now the Keyblade Wielders will know what it means to cross the Huntsclan!" She stated, removing her glove to reveal her Dragon-shaped birthmark, "You see, this it means I was born with one destiny; To slay dragons," She said coldly, "And your apprentice will fall at my hand!" She finished.

"Oh please Magma, you overlooked the good part" Drayden rose is hands up, A bird made of flame flew from behind, striking Magma, "I call that my Phoenix Sneak Attack" Drayden boasted, "Pretty cool huh?"  
"Erk!" Magma gave a weak growl. He stood up, "T-That's nothing! I still have a chance to win"  
"It's over Magma, you clearly can't go on any longer"  
"Oh but that's... That's where you are wrong!" He raised his hands, "Lava-"  
"No!" Drayden dashed forward,  
"Raid!" Magma shot forward the wave of heat, Drayden closed his eyes, ready to feel the burn.

"Trust me, you don't want to wage war with The Five" Leaf warned Frost, "They're a lot more tougher than any foe you'll ever face" He ducked under a swipe from Frost,  
"It doesn't matter, we can not allow anyone to stand in our way of defeating out enemies" she swung at him once more, landing a blow on his face, he stumbled back.  
"Bark!" Han jumped up onto his head,  
"Alright boy, let's do this" He pulled back his keyblade, "Air Flare!" With lighting speed, he appeared behind Frost,  
"Huh?!" She whipped around, "Gah!" Leaf performed a succession of thirteen blows to her. She fell down to the ground, her body ached with pain, but no cuts or wounds appeared. She quickly jabbed her staff into his chest, Leaf gave a gasp. He held onto the staff, as it ice slowly began to form on his chest, it was freezing him!

Drayden opened his eyes, he looked at himself, he was fine! He looked over, to see Dodger lying on the ground in front of him,  
"Dodger...?" Suddenly fire burned in Drayden's eyes as he looked up fiercely, "You... are going to regret hurting my friend!" Drayden shouted, tears streaming from his eyes. He focused, and instantaneously multiple dopplegangers appeared, "Say hello to the Dragon's Chi Doppleganger technique" He said. He pointed his Keyblade at Magma, and the Chi Dopplegangers primed up some fireballs. "Dragon Fire Burst!" They all shouted, firing at Magma.

"Don't bother trying to melt it, It's cursed ice," Frost said, "When it kills you, I'll take your blade as a trophy" She stated.  
"Too bad the blade dies with the- urk... owner!" Leaf aimed his keyblade her, "Wicked Blast!" A blast erupted from the tip of his keyblade, blasting the two of them apart.  
"Ahha!" Frost screamed. The staff ripped from his chest, they both fell on the ground. After an aganozing few seconds, Frost slowly got up, she was barely able to stand, but she saw the wielder lying on the ground. She gave a weak smile, "Ha... Looks like I win, keyblade wielder" she took a few seconds to catch her breath.  
"...Cure..." Leaf raised his keyblade, it wasn't much at all, but better than nothing. He got up, still holding his keyblade up.  
"H-How?!" Frost said, "There's no way you could still be walking after that!" She readied her staff, "For the Huntsclan!" She made one final charge forward. Leaf quickly turned, landing a backwards strike on Frost. She flew over to the side. She gasped and coughed for air, "I-Impossible..." she stumbled as she tried to stand up, "Why... why do you choose to side with a violent beast?" She asked. She looked at Leaf, defeat lying in her eyes. Leaf didn't say anything as he looked back at Drayden, knelt over by Dodger. Frost looked down, "Nevermind... good... good fight" she nodded, "It won't be so easy next time" she said weakly. She jumped away, off to the building tops.

"Dodger, Dodger please don't go!" Drayden wept. "Rita will need you when the pups are born, and your pups need their father, please...!" Drayden summoned his Keyblade, and directed it at Dodger. "Cure!" He shouted, as the blade glowed. Then he reached into his satchel, and pulled out a vial, and poured the liquid down Dodger's throat.  
"It's called a Wiggenweld Potion" Henry explained, to Leaf. "It's complex to brew, but it heals great, even if the taste is bad" He said.  
Everyone was silent, waiting for something to happen. Dodger began to cough and shake. His eyes slowly opened,  
"Dodger!" He gave him a hug.  
"D-Drayden" he said. That's when everyone froze,  
"Did... did you just talk?" Asked Drayden.  
Rita, pounced on Dodger, and started beating the snot out of him" You stupid crazy mutt!" She cried, biting, and clawing him. "Your pups almost lost their father!" She said. Drayden stopped her, and gave her a rolled up newspaper (Not the sunday edition.) "Thanks Drayden" She said, taking it into her mouth, and smacking Dodger hard with it.  
"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Sora asked.

Dodger and Rita stopped, the looked at each other. Then turned their gaze back to the group,  
"Drayden, Henry" Dodger began, "I suppose their is a lot of explaining to do"  
"Yeah! Who or what are you?!" Drayden said.  
"There was no lie when we gave you our names. I am Dodger, and this is my wife Rita. We... use to be humans, like you"  
"And we... we know who you were" Rita finished.  
"You mean you-"  
"Knew you were human too. Your names, and your dog Sora, made it apparent"  
"You say that like you knew who we were before though" Henry said.  
"That's because... we do. We were old friends, of your parents" said Dodger  
"Wait, what!" Drayden said in shock, "Dodger, you ran into us, and you didn't say a thing, Dodger I trusted you, and you lied to me?" He asked in disbelief, "And Rita, I trusted you to keep My brother safe, and you betrayed my trust by withholding that information?" He asked. "I even saw our parents in you two, how can you...?"

Suddenly, a large black car ran through, a hand reached out, grabbing the little girl who lied on the ground, driving off with her. It drove pass Fagin, "Keep your trap shut, our deal is closed!" He said, slamming a bucket on his head.  
"Second thought, worry about that later!" Drayden said, he picked up Oliver, "Oliver, are you alright, buddy?" He asked with concern.  
The kit looked at him, wide eyed, it gave a lowl growl and jumped back by Dodger.  
"Oliver?" Drayden asked.  
"He probably doesn't recognize you out of your animal self Drayden" Sora explained, "Let's change back before anyone else see's.  
"No, we have to go after that car" Leaf said, "We need to save that girl"  
"I'll go too" Dodger said.  
"But Dodger"  
"Its okay hun, I'll come back, I promise" he told Rita.  
"Oliver, it's okay, it's us" Drayden said. Oliver stared at the group for a few seconds, his eyes reflected with a sign of recognition,  
"Mreow? He meowed, with a cautious step forward, he lept onto Drayden's shoulders, and started rubbing against his face, with his body. Then he remembered, "Meow!" He said.  
"He's worried about the girl... Jenny" Dodger translated,  
"Oliver, it'll be alright, we'll get her back!" Henry promised,  
"You will?" Oliver asked, looking at Dodger,  
"Hey, absitively, kid" Dodger promised. Oliver smiled, then began crawling into Drayden's hood on the back. "That was no doubt Sykes who took her, he must be heading back to his hideout"  
"Let's go then!" Drayden raised his keyblade. Him, Henry, and Sora began running off after the car. Leaf and Dodger turned towards Rita,  
"Make sure everyone is okay, we'll be back soon" Dodger told her.  
"I will, be safe" She replied. The two began following after the others.


	9. Chapter 9: Saving Jenny

The group began running as fast as they could after the car, though it was far from sight, they knew where Sykes place was. Leaf and Dodger were behind,  
"Hey, Dodger" Leaf said, Dodger looked at him, "So why exactly are you animals?"  
"Ever hear of the Witch Circe?" Dodger asked.  
"Circe?!" Drayden, Sora, and Henry said unison.  
"That witch, has a streak going" Drayden said.  
"Yeah, unfortunately I'm only a first year," Henry said. "I can't undo magic anywhere close to ones as hers"  
"Me neither" Sora said, "And I'm still young, and old in Dog Years..."  
"So why haven't you just gotten her to remove this curse then?" Leaf asked.  
"Well, She isn't exactly the nicest being ya see? Rita and I are powerless in our current forms. We'd make her turn us back, if we could"  
"That aside, she's been dead for years" Drayden explained, pulling out a Chocolate Frog Card, and giving it to Leaf, "Keep it, I have fifty of her" He added. Suddenly they all stopped, Sora collapsed, and shook like he was having a seizure, clutching his head.

"Sora!" He and Henry shouted when their friend started to wraith.  
"Sora, what' wrong?!" Henry cried. "Sora please, calm down! What's wrong?"He asked. Sora stopped breathing heavily. He looked up to see Dodger, "Wait..." he stood up, eyeing Dodger,  
"You... I remember... My parents were too cursed by Circe" Dodger's eyes widened,  
"You can't be-!"  
"Are you... Is your last name, Dawkins?"  
"In fact it is" Dodger and Sora stared at each other, "Hello... son"  
"Hi... dad" Sora hugged Dodger, who began gasping for air.  
"So that explains why Sora has human characteristics!" Henry exclaimed, "His parents really are human!"  
"Of course, that's why I felt a connection" Drayden said, "I remember now, you, and Rita were there when I was born, you were dad's Animal Guardian, and I bet your AG License expired" claimed Drayden, "But your son has been pretty good at keeping his up to date."  
"I remember too" Henry said. "You, held me when I was born, and Mom, and Dad would trust you look after me."  
"Well, it's somewhat like that" Dodger nodded, "Truth be told, your father just left without telling me why. I saw no reason to renewing my license"  
"He didn't even tell you?" Henry asked.  
"Please Dodger, you must know of something?" Drayden pleaded, "A hint, clue, anything?!"

Suddenly Drayden noticed, it was starting to get colder.  
"Huh, odd?" Puddles started to freeze. Everyone began looking around, A cloaked figure grabbed Drayden by the throat, and pinned him. Drayden summoned his blade, and it struck the figure hard. It let him go immediately, screeching, "Whoa, I didn't even know that would work" He said in amazement.  
"Guuagh!" The figured scream.  
"Dementor!" Henry yelled. It roared a terrible screech. It dove at Drayden once again, he quickly dodged the attack. Leaf dashed forward, he swiped at the figure twice, it gasped ghostly groans. In a blink, it vanished out into the distance. Leaf turned back,  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"Dementors" Henry explained, "They're horrible creatures that come out at night, I'm surprise you could see it. Considering you're not a wizard"  
"It's probably because of his keyblade" Sora said, "It does give him magic"  
"That'd be why Drayden could see it" Leaf added.  
"Actually, since I'm Henry's brother, I'm part wizard too!" Drayden corrected.

Leaf quickly helped Drayden back up, "Thanks for that" he said, "Weird how that one is so far from Azkaban" He said. He stared in the distance for a couple seconds, then he tuned back to Leaf, eyes full of excitment, "Hey! Leaf, why don't you come visit Hogwarts, you know as a guest" Drayden suggested, "Sora, and I drop in from time to time to visit Henry, and sometimes, sit in on classes."  
"Oh that's a great idea! Please, Leaf?" Henry begged.  
"Erm... What's 'Hogwarts'?" Leaf asked.  
"Ahem" Dodger coughed, "Guys, we uh, need to get back yo savin the girl?" He pointed his head to the building up ahead.  
"Right" Drayden said.  
"I'll get back to you on that" Leaf told Henry. The group approached the large building. Drayden pulled on the door,  
"It's locked" he said.  
"I got it" Leaf aimed his keyblade at the door.

"Wait!" Dodger interrupted him, "Syke's got cameras all over the place, he'll definetly be watching the front door. Let's find another way in Everyone began looking around. Sora and Dodger looked together at a small little vent opening.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dodger asked him. Sora gave a nod,  
"I believe I do" he replied. The two quickly put together a makeshift seesaw, one side, opposite of the building, had a foot ball helmet with Oliver inside. "Now, we just need something heavy" Sora looked around, "Drayden" he called.  
"You're kidding" Drayden raised an eyebrow.  
"Change" Leaf called, everyone morphed into their animal forms. Drayden climbed up onto some stacked boxes,  
"Ready Oliver?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I think so" the kitten called back. Drayden took a deep breath, before dropping down onto the seesaw, sending Oliver flying into a window up high, with a the loud noise of glass smashing. "Alright, when we get in, I'll run interference, I want to finish my beef with Runtso, and DorkSoto."  
Oliver crawled around, hiding in the shadows of some boxes.  
"It came from over here" said a voice. It was Roscoe. Oliver peered around the corner, Desoto was sniffing around by him. Oliver held his breath, not moving an inch, "Come on, this way" Desoto followed after Roscoe.  
"Phew" Oliver sighed with relief. He snuck over to a small latch opening in the wall. He unlocked it, letting the small door open silently. The group crammed though, one by one.  
"Good job Oliver" Drayden praised, "Now let's find Jenny"

"My guess would be Syke's holding her in his office. At the bottom floor, remember?" Reminded Dodger.  
"Right, so let's take the stair. Quickly!" Henry pushed.  
"You guys go on, I'll distract Runtsco, and DorkSoto!" He whispered. "I have a score to settle with those mutts." As he took off after them, "Henry you stay with Dodger, Leaf, and Sora" Drayden told him, "I want pay back" He said, "No one makes a loser out of me."  
"Then we'll rescue the girl, come on" Instructed Dodger. The group began walking off. Leaf didn't follow, he caught up with Drayden.  
"Look, I know I can't stop you from fighting them, but it's too dangerous for you to go alone" Leaf told Drayden.  
"Roscoe, keeps making advances on Sora's mother, and humiliated his father, and DeSoto threatened to eat Oliver" Drayden said, "I refuse to let that stand, I want to teach those punks that you don't mess with my friends" He said, "Come with me if you must" They soon found the doberman wandering around, "Hey Runtsco, DorkSoto! We never finished our dance!" He growled.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Father, I can't let Drayden face Roscoe, and DeSoto alone," Sora said, "He's my best friend, and I can't let him do this alone" He said. He was about to take off but Dodger grabbed him the scruff of his neck, hauled him back, flipping Sora on his back, and held him down placing a strong paw on his chest. "What are you doing?!" He asked as he struggled to get up, but Dodger held him down.  
"Don't be so dim, he's got Leaf with him. They'll be fine" Dodger told him, "We got our own mission to do"  
"No, it's my job to protect him! I'm his guardian, right?" Dodger stared him down for a few seconds. He sighed, letting go of Sora.  
"Yeah, you're right. It is your duty. Just... Be careful kid, wouldn't wanna lose you again after so long" Sora smiled,  
"Thank you, I'll be fine!" Sora promised as he quickly dashed off.  
"Leaf, you can have DeSoto" Drayden said. "Roscoe is mine!" He said circling, him.

"I am gonna make you pay!" He said. As they finished circling, Drayden, lept at Roscoe, and swiftly kicked him in the face, then bit him in the leg, but before Drayden could do anything more, Roscoe, smacked him in the face, and sent him flying into a wall, which he pinned Drayden to.  
"Your good kid!" He said, Drayden tried to get up but couldn't, "Don't move Boy, or I'll tear out your throat."  
"Looky here, looks like I get to have a late night snack" DeSoto chuckled, "This'll be easy" He gave a low growl before snapping at Leaf. Leaf jumped back, avoid the teeth almost larger than him. He let out a hiss as he flew back at the doberman. He latched onto the dog's face, clawing it repeatedly. DeSoto quickly shook him off in a flinch. As Leaf tumbled over, DeSoto raced after him, biting hard down into his neck.  
"Ah!" Squealed Leaf. He quickly turn and bit down Desoto's leg. He let go of Leaf, who quickly got back up.  
Suddenly Sora tackled Roscoe in the stomach. "Stay away from him!" Sora shouted, "Drayden, are you alright?" He asked, hauling him up.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Drayden asked, "I have my best friend with me."  
"Why you miserable mutt!" Roscoe growled, "Who do you think you are?" Roscoe began to sniff the air, he froze as he picked up a familiar scent, "Rita..." He stared at Sora with daggers in his eyes, "You..."  
"Right, she's my mother, and I think you could take a good guess on who my father is"  
"Oh that really makes me want to kill you even more, runt!" Snarled Roscoe, "Your blood is no good with you father in it!"  
"You're wrong! My father is the coolest dog I've ever met!" Sora dashed forward, turning to his side so his shield hit Roscoe.  
"Ack!" Roscoe stumbled backwards, he quickly recovered and snapped at Sora's scruff.  
"Ha!" Drayden bit down into his back leg, pulling him down onto his stomach.

Leaf jumped side to side as DeSoto tried to bite at him. Leaf gave an exhausted push up and landed on the dogs back, clawing his side as he slid down from it. DeSoto howled with pain, turning around and pounced onto Leaf.  
"Got you" He said with irritation. But in the same instance, Leaf squeezed his way underneath DeSoto's stomach, squirming out of the side.  
"Sora, Roscoe is yours" Drayden said, "What he said about your dad, out ways my personal vendetta against him" He said, "But..." Drayden inhaled, then blew some smoke into Roscoe's face, he turned and faced DeSoto, "Hey Leaf, need a paw!" He shouted the last part by punching DeSoto hard in the gut. "Sorry DorkSoto, but seeing as you, and Runtscoe, got no sense of fighting fair, I'm paying you back for kicking my tail last time!" He said.  
"You wanna talk about playing unfair? You're a freak, blowing smoke out of your nose! What are you?!" DeSoto said in fear. Drayden lept, kicking DeSoto in the face.  
Sora quickly tackled Roscoe, knocking him into the fallen DeSoto. The three stood over them, "Your worst nightmare" Drayden said, "Justice, being served with a side of pay back!" He clonked there heads together, knocking them out.

 _ **Meanwhile...  
**_  
Henry, Dodger, and Oliver got to The door to Sykes' office. Dodger spotted a pizza box, "Alright kid, I'm gonna need you to morph back to human form" Henry quickly followed as ordered. He put on an old cap and coat, walked up to the door, and knocked, showing Sykes the Pizza box through the window.  
"He's coming" warned Henry. The three quickly hid out of sigh. Sykes came out, holding a pistol. He gave a suspicious grunt, looking around. Barks in the distance caught his attention, he began to wander off to investigate.  
"Let's go" Dodger whispered. The three quickly snack in. As the group entered, Henry shut the door and locked it. Inside the office, sat Jenny. She was tied up to a small wooden chair.  
"Mreow?" Oliver called. Jenny's head shot up,  
"Oliver?" The kit ran and jumped up onto her lap, "It's you!" A boy and a dog walked up behind her, "W-who's there?" The boy stepped in front of her,  
"Hi" he waved, "I'm Henry"  
"Jenny"  
"Don't worry Jenny, we're here to get you out of here" He walked behind her and fiddled with the knot in the rope. Eventually he got it undone.  
"Thank you, did Oliver lead you?" She asked.  
"Sorta, anyways we got to go"  
"How we suppose to get out of here thought?" Dodger barked.  
"I don't know..." Henry looked around, he saw another doorway on the second level above them.  
"Who are you talking to?" Asked Jenny.  
"Oh, Dodger here?" Jenny giggled,  
"You're funny"  
"Dodger, we gotta get up there" he pointed.  
"Any ideas?"  
"Yes... I got one" Henry pointed to Syke's desk, "Everyone get on" All of them hopped on top, Henry shoved everything else off. He pulled out his wand, he took a deep breath, "Okay, you can do this" he twirled his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa" The desk began to shake, then slowly levitate up.  
"Woah! How did you do that?!" Jenny gasped.  
"Pretty cool kid, nice" Praised Dodger. The desk floated up to the small pathway on the second floor, the group jumped off onto it.


	10. Chapter 10: Subway Smack Down

"Well I may not have been the one to do it, but I get now." Drayden said, "I couldn't beat them because I was just me alone, I'm part of a team, I shouldn't hold personal grudges-aaaaargh!" Drayden screamed in pain as Henry dropped out from no where. "Oh the pain!" He groaned.  
"Hi Dad," Sora said, "How'd it go?" He asked. As Dodger fell on Drayden's back too, making him scream in pain even worse.  
"Oh, sorry, forgot to change back to my other form" Henry said.  
"Look out!" Called a voice. They looked up to see Jenny jumping down, she landed on her feet with Oliver on her shoulder.  
"We got the girl, let's go!" Dodger said. The group began running to the entrance. Once they got out, a scooter pulled up,  
"Hey! You! Come on!" It was Fagin, and the others.  
"Mr. Fagin!" Jenny said with relief.  
"Chirithy, change" Henry whispered. He turned back into an animal. Jenny turned around,  
"Henr-" she looked around, "Oh... uh-"  
"Come on girl! We gotta go!"  
"A-Alright, coming!" She jumped on, Leaf and the others hopped on in the back.

"Mom!" Sora said excitedly. "Mom I remember you, I really missed you." he said tears streaming from his eyes as he embraced Rita.  
"What-?" Her question was cut off short as a loud engine was heard behind them.  
"He's coming man!" Tito shouted. It was Sykes, chasing after them in his car!  
"Oh boy, oh boy!" Fagin cried. They drove into the city, the streets were empty and quiet due to how late it was. Second by second the car caught up. Fagin quickly turned down a street, he saw stairs leading down into the subway.  
"He can't follow us in there" he whispered to himself. He drove down into it, he looked back, feeling safe. But it only lasted a second as he saw Sykes follow him straight down the stairs.  
Suddenly, Darkness began to pulsate within the car, and out jumped, a two headed Doberman.  
"Just when you thought, they couldn't get any uglier." Drayden said. "Dragon up!" He shouted morphing while summoning his Keyblade.  
"Alright, let's crush these freaks!" Sora said, summoning his Shield.  
"Yeah, no kidding!" Henry added.  
"Let's do this!" Added Leaf summoning his Keyblade too.

Fagin quickly drove down into the tunnels, still being chased. The heads of the dogs busted out of the backseat windows, forming Cerberus like appearance.  
"Bark! Bark!" They yapped. Roscoe made the first attack, biting at the scooter,  
"Huuuragh!" Drayden smacked it back. The attack only seemed to repel the dog. He went for another bite, only to be countered by Leaf. The blow shook the scooter. All the dogs barked in intimidation. DeSoto then leaned in to attack,  
"Watch out!" Sora raised his shield high, DeSoto bit onto the shield.  
"Thunder!" Henry clicked his wand, electricity sparked, electrifying the monster.  
Drake remembered something,"If a Keyblade can work on a Dementor, then...!" He turned to Leaf, "Leaf, I have an idea!" He said, "Think of the happiest thing you can imagine, then allow it to fill you up, and lose yourself in it," Drayden explained, "Then say, Expecto Patronum!" He pointed his keyblade at them, "Like this, Expecto Patronum!" Drayden shouted, as a large dragon made of pure white light erupted from the tip of the blade.

The dragon blew ashes of light, the doberman shook their heads in irritation. Leaf aimed up his keyblade,  
"Expeto patronum?" Nothing happened. It wasn't long before the enemy was back to snarling at the scooter. That's when the car zoomed forward, ramming the back.  
"Woah!" Fagin yelled, though he dared not to turn his back. Roscoe and DeSoto both bit down,  
"Argh!" Drayden and Sora blocked the seperate heads. Leaf jumped up onto DeSoto's head,  
"Huh!" He slammed down his keyblade onto the dog.  
"Arf!" It let go. He quickly flipped back onto the scooter, barely catching his balance. Drayden pushed Roscoe back,  
"Firaga!" Henry casted, the ball of fire blasted Roscoe, causing him to retreat as well.  
"Wait, Leaf is there an water, earth, and wind Spell?" Drayden asked.  
"Not in one spell. Even so, there's only ice and a wind spell that I have" He replied.  
"Oh, well just use that ice spell, Sora you use the wind Spell, Henry, the earth Spells yours" Drake said.  
"Firaga!" Drake called addijg his own dragon's fire to it.  
"Quaka!" Henry shouted, as, Stones flew from his wand.  
"Blizzaga!" Leaf directed his keyblade.  
"Wind!" Sora spun his shield, creating a whirlwind. It flew at the doberman. The force of the attacks blasted the monsters, they lied there heads down in defeat, as the car began to slow down.

"We did it!" Henry cheered. Everyone began cheering, they tunnel ended as well. They were driving across a long bridge, the night sky loomed over them.  
"Nice job everyone!" Dodger said.  
"Very nice" Rita added.  
 _"Nice, Very nice?"_ Drayden repeated, "Your son just helped blow up your love rival/creepystalker..." Drayden said turning to each dog respectively, "...and his Bone Brained Brother, and all you two can say is, 'Nice, and Very Nice?!'" Drayden said, "Lame!"  
"Drayden stop it!" Sora snapped, "Mom, Dad I'll take your complement, anyway." He said.  
"Guys I think something's coming" Leaf pointed out into the distance.  
"He's still after us?!" Fagin yelled. He didn't even care that there were two boys and a dragon in the back. No, he's seen it all now. Sykes began flying full speed at them, "Ah!" He quickly bumped the entire scooter up on the beam of the bridge. With no time to think, all that they saw was Syke's get rammed by a train. The car exploded, with no seeming damage to the train as it kept going.  
"Woah..." Henry awed.  
"He's definitely a goner now" Drayden chuckled. The scooter dropped back down, as it kept driving forward.  
"Wait," Dodger said, "Look" everyone looked over to see Sykes, getting up, limping towards them. Jenny screamed, causing Fagin to panic and drive off.

"Let's go" Leaf called. Him, Drayden, Henry, and Sora jumped off.  
"Petreificus Totalus!" Henry shouted. Sykes went stiff as board, and collapsed.

" Yeesh, this guy's a total stiff!" Drayden laughed.  
Leaf gave a slight chuckle,  
"Alright, let's grab him and give him into the-"  
"Rragh!" A huge wave of energy bursted from Sykes, it shoved all four of them off the bridge.  
"Wah!" They cried. Leaf used his keyblade to grapple onto the legs of the bridge,  
"Got ya!" He caught Henry.  
"Wind!" Sora spun, catching Drayden and flying upward. Sykes was running down back after Fagin and the others. Suddenly Drayden jumped down in front of him.  
"Not so fast, Sykes!" He said. Sykes gasped, turning to run the other way, when Leaf appeared behind him as well. Sora and Henry were on his sides. He looked at the four, then he looked down.  
"Ha...haha" he laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Asked Drayden.  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Came for your little friend, did ya?"

"What are you talking about?" Leaf asked.  
"Oh, you know, the one like you; Running around with that, blade of his. I'm afraid, I had to take him out. He was bothering my associates, more than I care for"  
"Wait, you mean youre the reason the wielder went missing?""Little more than, 'missing'"  
"Well seeing as you believe in the impossible!" Drayden said. He summoned his blade, "One thing I'm gonna make clear Sykes, I hate murderers, My cousin off my mom's side, lost his parents to a murderer, and now he has to live with, his aunt, her husband, and a fat pig they gave birth to, and call a son of theirs" He informed, "And since I'm never gonna murder, were gonna bring you in, to face justice for your criminal actions" He pointed his keyblade at him, "Now you have a choice: Come quietly, or do we have to bust you up?"  
"Yeah" Sora said, "And judging by the looks of things you're out numbered." He readied his shield.  
"Which is something this world's wielder didn't have" Henry said, pointing his wand at Sykes.  
"A team" Leaf added, holding his own keyblade. Drayden snapped his fingers, and Sykes gun glowed orange, before melting.

"Idiots!" Sykes shouted, "You talk too much for your own good. I'm done playing around" His face began to twerk, his whole body began to form large bulbs. He was consumed by a huge shadow. A wave of darkness stretched over the city. When the shadow disappeared, the group turned to see the new Sykes. A figure, standing over three times as them, looked down at them.  
"Run!" Sora yelled. The group began running, Sykes stamping after them.  
"What happened?!" Henry asked.  
"His heart... He's completely been consumed by the darknes" Said Leaf.  
"And, that surprises you?" Drayden asked, as he blast some fire at the monster.|  
The fire blasted into Syke's shoulder. It hit with a tiny pat.  
"Ugh, great" The group kept running. Syke's raised a hand, summoning a dark ball of energy. Sora turned around,  
"Watch out!" The ball came flying at them, everyone managed to jump out of the blast just in time. Syke's summoned another one, and threw at them.  
"Drayden, help me" Leaf called. Drayden nodded, quickly hurrying to his side, "Ready, now!"  
They both hit the ball, their strength sent the ball back at Sykes. It blasted him, he stumbled; falling backwards, crashing through the bridge, and into the water.  
"That'll teach you!" Drayden shouted. It was quiet, nothing but the water raining back down.  
"Was that it? Did we do it?" Asked Henry.  
"I don't think so... I still feel a presence" Drayden said. The ground below them began to shake,  
"What the-!" The ground erupted underneath them, as Sykes rose through the bottom.

Everything went black for Leaf, but in no time he came back to his senses. He got up, body aching in pain. Drayden and the others were around them, they quickly got up. They looked up, to see the Sykes standing over them. Both sides of the bridge were gone, they were stuck on the small platform. As they readied their weapons, heartless began to materialize around them.  
"Now what?" Henry asked.  
"Guys remember what your dad said," Sora reminded, "When fighting a giant opponent, aim for the eyes!" He said.  
"It sure does look like he's still wearing glasses" Henry joked. Sykes raised his hand,

"Here it comes!" Drayden warned. Sykes slammed his hand down, the group rolled out of the way. Leaf rolled into something, an Invisible. It swung it's blade down on him,  
"Hngh!" He parried the attack, shoving back the heartless, "Dark Missiles!" He swung his keyblade, launching balls of dark matter at the monster. It disappeared into lux. Drayden took a deep breath,  
"Dragon Fire!" He yelled, launching a large ball of flames at Syke's eyes. The blast seemed to damage it a little, but not too much.

Then Drayden remembered something. "I think I got an Idea!" He turned to his brother, "Henry, The Leg-Looker Curse" Drayden said. "Heartless are made of Anti-matter, which can only be destroyed with matter the reason why our attacks aren't working is because too small we need something of equal or greater mass, like the very ground"  
"Of course!" Sora said, "The bigger they are the harder they fall!" He said.  
"Hey, Drayden how about summoning your friends?" Henry asked.

"Right!" He said, pulling the small five animal totem from his pocket. "Lion Guard!" He shouted.  
"Locomotor mortis!" Henry shouted. As Sykes' legs snapped together as if stuck.  
The five animals appeared,

"What can we assist you with, Drayden?" Kion asked.  
"Everyone, I need you to strike that heartless hard, and fast, with everything you got to send this freak falling!" Drayden said, as he ignited his keyblade. The group turned to look at the tall monster.  
"Err... that?" Asked Fuli. Drayden noticed the slight inconvenience.  
"Oh... right. Um, just fend off the small guys then" He told them.  
"That, we can do" Kion nodded. The group scrambled, the help the others.  
A Large Body approached Henry, it looked down at him.  
"Uh, look behind you?" He tried. The heartless turned around, scratching its head at what it was suppose to look at. "Fire!" Henry flicked his wand. Fire struck the its back, it stumbled before turning around.

"Incoming!" Yelled a voice. It was Beshte, ramming into the back of the Large Body. He threw it off the side of the bridge.

"Thanks Beshte" Henry said.  
"Don't mention it Henry!"  
Sora finished off some Loudmouths. He looked up,  
"Woah!" Syke's hand slammed down on him, "Urk!" His legs wobbled provusley as he blocked with his shield. He felt another force help lift up the hand, Drayden. "Saving me again huh?"

"Yeah, pick up the slack!" Drayden joked. They shoved the hand back up.  
"What's the plan?" Sora asked him.  
"I-I don't know! Let's ask Lea-" He stopped as he saw Leaf combating a group of Armored Knights. One swung for his head, but Leaf managed to duck in time. Another one jabbed at his stomach, it landed a successful blow. Leaf quickly smacked it off of him, then turning to fight the other. A Possessor began to sneak up behind him.  
Drayden fired two shots eliminating the Possessor,  
"Leaf, you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, thanks" He nodded.  
"What do we do? Syke's way too huge for us to beat" Leaf studied the figure for a moment.  
"I got a plan to get us up there, but you'll have to be fast"  
"What is it-!" The two jumped back as a hand smashed down before them.  
"Come on!" Leaf jumped up onto it, running up the arm.  
"O-Okay!" Drayden quickly followed behind. The two dashed up. Sykes saw their move.  
"Grr..." He gave a low growl. A couple Hook Bats flew in, blocking their way. Leaf quickly leapt and slashed down the first one, he ducked, letting Drayden leap over him and defeat the second one.  
"Firaga!" Drayden shouted, shooting down a couple more. Syke's began to raise his arm up, "Oh!" Drayden and Leaf slipped down a bit, they both jabbed their keyblades into the arm to hold on.

"Argh!" Sykes roared. He quickly shook his arm, Leaf went flying off across his face.  
"Icicle Storm!" Leaf flung his keyblade, casting a barrage of ice at Syke's face. Syke's screamed in pain, holding his face in one hand. Leaf continued to fall. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worse,  
"Gotcha!" He felt his fall slow down, as a beak bit onto his bag. It was Ono.

Drayden, who was still attached to the arm, saw as Leaf descended downwards. He looked back up at Syke's who began to uncover his face.  
"Kion, let's give him The Roaring Fire!" Drayden shouted.  
"You got it Drayden!" Kion responded  
"Dragon Up!" Drayden shouted, he generated a number of giant dragons out of fire, who unleashed a barrage of Fire, that synced up with the force of the Lion's Roar, and striking Sykes hard.  
"Gah!" Syke's yelled. The force sent him fall backwards. Drayden glided back down onto the bridge, with the others. As Sykes fell, he began to slowly disappear. Before he hit the water, he was completely gone. A large heart, came from him, floating upwards into the sky.  
"Drayden!" Henry ran up to him, "Is he... dead?"

"Yeah... I think so" Drayden replied. Leaf and Sora walked up to them,  
"Nice work Drayden! That was amazing!" Sora complimented. Leaf nodded with a smile.  
"Thanks you guys" The turned to see the Lion Guard looking at them. Kion stepped forward,  
"Seems our job is done here, I'm afraid we'll have to take our leave"

"Alright then, thanks again for your help" Drayden bowed to him.  
The members of the Lion Guard all glow brightly, before turning back into the small totem, back in Drayden's bag.  
"Well... what now?" Henry asked.

"Let's get off this rock and get back to Fagin and them" Leaf said. They all nodded, then turned to find a way back.  
They arrived back on the dock, near Fagin's boat. The group saw that Dodger and the others waited for them outside.  
"Change" Leaf commanded. The group turned back to their animal forms.  
"Oh thank goodness you're all safe!" Dodger said.  
"What in the world was happening?!" Tito said, "There was that fire, then we were being chased when giant heads were attacking, then you turn into humans?!"  
"Sounds like there's a lot of explanation to do" Rita said, she eyed Dodger.

"Yes, there is" He smiled.

"Where's Jenny and Fagin?" Leaf asked.  
"Jenny is home, resting. Fagin is resting, in there" Dodger dipped his head towards the boat, "They both were exhausted and freaking out pretty badly"

"Yeah, all that happened so fast. A little girl would have a hard time taking it all in"  
"I think we're all going to have a hard time taking this in" Francis said.  
"I know I am" Added Einstein.

"Right, let me explain" Drayden said. They all walked into the boat, and discussed the rest of the night of who and what Leaf and the others were.  
"You're from another world?" Asked Oliver.  
"Skye's was a monster? That was already obvious" Tito laughed.

"I see it now..." Rita began, "He really is our son, isn't he?"

"That's right" Dodger nodded. The rest of the night carried on, endless question, with answers to return them all. Morning soon came...


	11. Epilogue

The next morning, Drayden was still asleep when. " Wake up!" Henry was jumping on him continuously, while continuously telling him to wake up.

"Henry, common kid!" He groaned.

"Drayden, Jenny's birthday." He said, while tugging on Drayden's ear.

"Alright, alright" Drayden sat up. Henry began running over to the door, Leaf ran to catch up with him. Drayden got up. He began stretching, as yawned. He walked outside, the others were waiting on the scooter.

"Come on man!" Tito called. Drayden climbed up in the back,

"We all set to go pups?" Fagin asked.

"Bark!" The dogs replied. Fagin laughed,

"Alright then, let's go!" They began driving off.

"So are we gonna be allowed to be ourselves?" Henry asked Leaf.

"Yeah, just change where no once can see you" replied Leaf. They arrived at Jenny's house within a several minutes. They all walked up to the door, Fagin rang the doorbell. It opened up, it was Winston.

"Ah! Good morning Mr. Fagin!" he greeted, he looked down at all the animals, "And good morning to all you fluffy animals! Come on! Come on in!" He gestured them inside.

"Aw thank you sir" Fagin thanked. They all went inside. Leaf, Drayden, and Henry went to the back, changing into their human form.

"Happy Birthday little girl!" Fagin patted Jenny on the back, "I'd uh, give you something but... you know?"

"It's okay Mr. Fagin" She gave him a hug, "I'm just happy to have you all here!" Drayden and Henry came into the room. Jenny went to greet them,

"Henry!" She hugged him, "You made it!" She said.

"Of course, how could I not?" He laughed, "Jenny, this is my older brother, Drayden"

"Hi!" Drayden waved. She waved back,

"It's nice to meet you. Are you magical like your brother?"

"I am"

"Wow! Cool! Can I see?"

"Err... I'm afraid we're not allowed too" Henry said.

"Aw, well okay" Jenny pouted.

"Sorry Jenny" Drayden apologized.

"Ah don't worry about!" she told them.

Sora sat by his parents, listening to them. Oliver played around with Jenny's present wrappings. Tito danced in the living room with Georgette, surprisingly getting along. Einstein and Francis howled songs over and over. Leaf, Drayden, and Henry sat in conversation with each other. And Fagin and Winston jumped around a small kitchen TV, watching the boxing game.

Drayden, went to talk to Dodger, and Rita about his parents when he noticed Sora by himself looking conflicted.

"Sora, are you alright buddy?" Drayden asked.

"No, I'm not" Sora said. " I just don't know what to do now that we found my parents, do I stay here with them, or do stay with you, and Henry?" He asked.

"I think we should talk to your parents about that?" He said hugging his dog. As soon as they got to them" Dodger, Rita I was about to ask about my mom, and dad, but I think Sora needs something?" He said.

"Mom, dad, I don't know what I should do" Sora said. " I want to stay with you guys, but I also want to stay with Drayden, and Henry, I just can't figure it out" He said.

"Hey champ, we'll understand if you have to go. You have a duty to Drayden here, right?" said Dodger.

"I suppose so... Just... I want to get to know you more"

"Are you leaving so soon?" Rita asked.

"No, Leaf says we're going to stay a couple more days. Just to clear out some heartless and get me some in practice" Explained Drayden.

"Then I think we can talk still then, Sora"

"Yeah, that'll work" He said.

"So now, you were wanting to hear about your parents right?" Dodger asked.

"Yes, do you have any information as to where they might've gone?" Drayden asked.

Just as Dodger was about to answer. Rita started to feel strange, and collapsed. "Mom!" Sora shouted running to her side, as she started breathing heavily.

" Rita, are you alright?" Dodger asked.

"Fagin, come quick!" Drayden called, "Rita's giving birth!" He said.

Everyone ran over, Fagin knelt down,

"Y-you're pregnant?! We can't afford pups!" He said.

"Clear out the room! No children allowed!" Winston pushed Drayden, Jenny, Henry, and Leaf out to another room.

"There's going to be puppies?" Jenny asked.

"I guess so" Henry replied. Sometime later, Fagin entered the room, holding something in a blanket,

"Here we are kiddo's. They're beautiful" He told them, they all gathered around, looking a the newborns.

Three pups, were in the blanket one looked like Dodger, with Rita's hair, the other looked like him too, but had Rita's patterns, and coloring, the last one the only girl, was just the opposite." I don't suppose you'll see this as an reason to look for a real job, as opposed to just borrowing money from, Mofia Bosses?" Drayden asked. Petting the mini Dodger with Rita's hair.

"I-I don't know..."

"Oh don't worry about that Mr. Fagin, Mr. Foxworth has said he'd like to help you get back on your feet. For saving his daughter"

"Wha- really?" Winston nodded, smiling, "Wa, haha! This is great news!" Fagin began dancing around.

"So, what are there names?" Jenny asked.

"Ah yes, this one's name will be Jack" Winston pointed to the one with Rita's hair, "This one is Artie" he poked to the other male, "And finally, her name is Nancy"

"You know, I can't quite remember" He said, "I think I read those names out of the newspaper somewhere"

"Well I think they're good names" Jenny said. The group awed and played with the puppies for hours.

As the party ended, the group said goodbye to Oliver, Jenny, and Winston. They rode Fagin's scooter back to the boat. Days began to pass, Dodger and Rita's children began to show more life by the day. Jenny's father came back from his business trip, him and Fagin met together. Fagin was cleaned up, as well as his boat. Fagin now had a job helping around the Foxworth home, as Winston's coworker. Sora spent a majority of the time talking to his parents. They watched over his new siblings constantly. Meanwhile, Leaf and Drayden ran about the city searching for any heartless that still crawled around. Drayden began to learn to slowly learn to be more reliant on his keyblade and not his powers. Henry accompanied the two, helping out and providing support in case things ever went bad. Sora, Drayden, and Henry sat on the dock.

"Sora, how does it feel being an older brother?" Drayden asked, on the last day of Heartless removal, Sora had to sit out to get to know his family. Sora was presently having his ears tugged on by his brothers, while his sister was massacring his tail. Drayden started to sniggered with Henry.

"It's the best feeling in the world" Sora replied.

"Yeah, it sure it" Drayden said, rubbing Henry's hair.

"Hey!" He said. Drayden laughed. Suddenly a figure stepped up behind them, they turned to see them,

"Oh hey Leaf" Drayden greeted.

"Drayden" Leaf began, "I think it's time we return to Daybreak Town, Ava is ready to hear your evaluation"

"Oh... okay" Drayden said. The three of them got up, "Can we say goodbye to the others first?"

"Of course! Let's go" They began walking back to the boat, they stepped inside.

"Hey guys" Drayden started, "I'm afraid we're about to head back to our world"

"Aw" Rita said. They all walked over to the four.

"Too bad Fagin is at work. We'll tell him you said goodbye" Dodger said.

"Dad, I really wish you could come with me" Sora said.

"Maybe some day, I can" Dodger said, "But for now..." He bowed his head, letting his scarf slide off, "I think you should take this with you" Sora dipped his head, allowing Dodger to put it on him, "When you need me the most, just think really hard, and I'll be there kid"

"Wow... thank you!" Sora said.

"Don't sweat it. After all; you are all part of the pack now. We work together"

"Really?!" Drayden said.

"Absitively kiddo" Dodger said.

"Awesome!" Drayden and Henry both cheered.

"And Drayden, as promised!" Dodger said. " A clue." He gave them a red feather. " You'll know it Drayden, like your father would." Drayden touched it. " A phoenix feather, of course!" Drayden said in realization, "Mom, and Dad are out traveling to different worlds on Dumbledore's orders...!" Drayden stopped then, "The Order of The Phoenix!"

"That's right, mom, and dad were members back during the first Wizarding War!" Henry said.

"So then if we find The Order"

"We could find our parents!" Henry cheered.

"Let's go!" Drayden and Henry ran out the boat. Dodger gave a chuckle,

"They're both just like their father" he said. He looked up at Sora, "Hey, you take care of them. Alright?" Sora gave a nod,

"You can count on me!" He bowed his head, "Until next time, dad... mom"

"Until next time" Dodger and Rita said back. Sora turned and headed out with Drayden and Sora. Leaf waved at the group of dogs, then went to go follow Sora.

"Hey, Leaf" Dodger said. Leaf turned back around, "Since you're Drayden's mentor and all that, make sure he's ready before heading out on his own" Leaf gave a simple nod, with a small smile, before heading out.

As soon as they were gone, two mysterious figures stepped out of the shadows, "I can't thank you enough for helping our boys, old friend" Said a man, "Drayden's really grown"

"Alright, let's go back to Daybreak Town!" Drayden said. He turned to Leaf, awaiting for him to cast open the portal.

"You got a keyblade too" Leaf told him, "Go ahead, give it a try. Just think of where you want to go, and cast open that portal"

"Oh, alright" Drayden summoned his keyblade, he directed it up, he thought for a moment, then shot a line of energy. It opened up a portal, "Yes! I did it! I think?" He looked at Leaf.

"Yep, that's it"

"How can you tell?"

"You just know" Leaf said as he walked through the portal. The group stepped out, now standing in Daybreak Town Square. Ava was awaiting for them,

"Greetings, Master Ava" Leaf waved.

"Hello Leaf. Drayden" She nodded to the two.

"Hello Master Ava" Drayden replied.

"Drayden, I have noticed you've brought in a fair amount of lux this week. I assume you are finally starting to understand the power of the keyblade?"

"Yeah! Leaf and I have been training nonstop! Oh and we fought this huge monster!"

"That is good" Ava began, "Do you think you are ready to start being on your own in that world?"

"On my own?"

"Without Leaf" She clarified.

"Oh... I mean, I don't think that that's the world for me Ava" Drayden looked down.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well for one I would like to return this to it's rightful owner." He said showing Ava, The Eye of Agamotto. "For two, It just wouldn't seem fair, at least since Leaf is still without a world of his own, and I get mine, and he's been here longer then me, so I think I'll wait" Drayden added, "I just remembered did Dumbledore contact you guys, with Henry' second year booklist?"

"I see... very well, but I am afraid I do not know what this amulet is" Ava said, "Furthermore, you do not get to decide what world you want, you need take what's assigned to you. Leaf here, he has his own duty. But, we will go and find some other worlds for you to look at, since you've shown much improvement. And I believe, this is what you're asking for" Ava walked over to Henry, handing him a paper of some sort.

"Thanks Ava" he said. Henry looked at Drayden. " Could you...?" He asked.

"Only if you need me bro."He turned to Sora. " What about you Sora?"

"Absitively, Posolutely!" Soras added.

"Hey Leaf, our offer still stands on coming with us to Henry's school?" Drayden asked, "I think it'd be a great opportunity for you to maybe learn a thing or two in magic"

"Please, Leaf just this once?" Henry asked.

"Sure, I'm always up for a good adventure. Let's go" Leaf nodded.

"Actually, my school won't start for another few weeks" Henry said.

"Yeah, we're going to get Henry ready though before it does" Drayden added.

"Alright, well, come get me whenever it's time" replied Leaf. Ava rested a hand on Drayden,

"We're going to also find you your own world first Drayden" She told him. He nodded a reply,

"Okay Master Ava... Remind me how do you manage to get Henry's Hogwarts post again?" He asked. She looked at him,

"Owls, silly"

"That's right" Drayden said. Ava turned and casted opened a new portal,

"Let's go Drayden, It's time to go" she said.

"Oh okay... Hey Leaf?" Drayden began, "I want to thank you for being such an awesome mentor" He said, "Also I want you to know that even if you don't need it; You gotta a place on our team" Drayden said, "If you need help, don't be afraid to ask." He added, sticking out his hand to shake.

Leaf gave a smile, he shook Drayden's hand,

"Thank you, Drayden. It was great to work with you" he told him, "Oh, and you can call me Trinity by the way"

"Trinity, cool, I'll let you know when we're ready to head to Hogwarts." He said.

"Bye, uh, Trinity!" Henry waved. Drayden and Sora waved back at him as well, as they all stepped through the portal. Ava gave him one last nod, as she ventured through as well. The portal closed, leaving him alone.

Something moved out of his backpack, Han jumped out.

"Yip yip!" He barked.

"Alright boy, it's time for us to go as well" he told him.

"Bark!" Something popped out by Trinity, it was Chirithy,

"Good job kiddo! Ava is really impressed with your performance" They told him, "So what did you think of them?"

"They're an odd bunch but, I think they'll be fine. I hope they find their parents soon"

"Yeah, me too" Chirithy flipped up and disappeared into smoke. Leaf looked down at Han, rubbing his head. Then the two began their walk back to The Gups Base.

So ended the crossing of two souls wandering aimlessly from world to world. Leaf, The Wandering Wielder. Drayden, The Blazing Dragon. Drayden, Henry, and Sora, had many paths and tougher battles lying ahead of them. The three's adventures were far from over. But that... is another tale, for another day.

The End...


End file.
